


Der Prinz mit den sturmgrauen Augen

by Anaire



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaire/pseuds/Anaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach der blutigen Schlacht in den Häfen des Sirion trifft Maglor, zweiter Sohn des Feanor, eine ungewöhnliche Entscheidung. Anstatt die Elbenkinder Elrond und Elros zu töten und so Rache an der Elleth Elwing zu nehmen, die ihnen den Silmaril genommen hat, zögert er …</p><p>For Maglor took pity upon Elros and Elrond, and he cherished them, and love grew after between them, as little might be thought; but Maglor’s heart was sick and weary with the burden of the dreadful oath.<br/>- J.R.R Tolkien, Das Silmarillion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die Häfen des Sirion

Es war Nacht als das endlose Blutvergießen endlich endete.  
Maglor befreite sein Schwert mit einem ekelerregenden Knirschen aus dem Körper irgendeines anderen Elben. Vielleicht war es sogar jemand, der ihm vorher gedient hatte. Zu viele hatten an diesem Tage die Seiten gewechselt und sich gegen die Söhne Feanors gestellt um dem Blutbad ein Ende zu bereiten und den wehrlosen, unschuldigen Elben, die an der Mündung des Sirion lebten, zu helfen.  
Maglor konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken.  
Hier stand er nun, in den Hallen der Häfen des Sirion, inmitten von reich verzierten Wänden, auf einst edlen Teppichen, die nun blutgetränkt waren. Um ihn herum lagen Elben, sein eigenes Volk, verdrehte Körper, aufgerissene Augen. Einige von ihnen waren Soldaten, andere einfach nur Diener oder normales Volk. Ihre langen Haare waren vollgesogen mit Blut, die edlen Gesichter ausdruckslos.  
Maglor wandte den Blick ab.  
Diesen Schwur, hätte er ihn nur niemals geleistet. Hätte es ihn nur niemals gegeben. Hätte es die Silmaril nur niemals gegeben. Ohne sie wäre all dies nie passiert. All das Leiden, das Schlachten, der Wahnsinn seines Vaters, das Sterben der Bäume in Valinor.  
Maglor ließ den Blick über die Halle schweifen. Viele Wandbilder stellten die Valar dar; Oromë auf seinem weißen Ross, Elbereth, die den Himmel mit Sternen schmückte, Ulmo, Herr des Wassers und der Wellen und, es versetzte Maglor einen Stich in sein Herz, die weißen Schiffe der Teleri.  
Sie hatten gebrannt, ebenfalls in ihrem Namen.  
Gleichzeitig verband er damit seine Jugend in Valinor, wo er geboren worden war, die unbeschwerten Tage, die er mit seinen sechs Brüdern verbracht hatte und an seine Mutter Nerdanel. All das schien in einer anderen Zeit, einem anderen Leben geschehen zu sein.  
Wie in Trance drehte er sich um und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder Maedhros. Der letzte Bruder, der ihm mit dem heutigen Tag geblieben war.  
Seine jüngsten Brüder, die Zwillinge Amras und Amrod, waren in der Schlacht gefallen und seinen übrigen Brüdern damit in Mandos Hallen gefolgt.  
Da war ein Rauschen in seinen Ohren und er fühlte seine Beine nicht mehr, aber er zwang sich aufrecht weiterzugehen. Er war ein Sohn Feanors und was immer das bedeuten mochte nach dem heutigen Tage, so war es doch kein Grund hinzufallen und zu weinen. Er wollte seine Taten nicht noch schlimmer machen, indem er sich nun selbst betrauerte.  
Er stieg über die Leichen hinweg, durch die prachtvollen Hallen, den salzigen Geruch des Meeres in der Nase und das stetige, ruhige Rauschen der Wellen in seinen Ohren.

Es dauerte lange bis er Maedhros gefunden hatte.  
Der Pulk ihrer überlebenden Soldaten lenkte ihn schließlich an sein Ziel. Sie standen vor dem blauen Tor eines aus weißem Marmor gefertigten Nebengebäudes mit spitzen Türmchen und Dächern aus Gold. Ihre Stimmen waren aufgeregt und die Lautstärke schwoll einmal an und wieder ab, wie Ebbe und Flut des Meeres.  
Sie alle verstummten, als Maglor auf sie zukam. Er blickte fragend in ihre bleichen und müden Gesichter.  
Geloriand, einer seiner Fahnenträger trat vor: „Wenn Ihr Euren Bruder, den Herrn Maedhros sucht, so werdet Ihr hier fündig", er zeigte auf das blaue Tor, „aber lasst Euch warnen, denn der Anblick, der Euch treffen mag, wird grausam sein."  
Maglor erlaubte sich nur kurz eine Entgleisung seiner Gesichtszüge. Sollte Maedhros etwa auch tot sein?  
Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder glatt.  
„Ich danke dir, Geloriand. Sammle alle Soldaten hier. Bei Morgengrauen werden wir zurück zum Amon Ereb reiten."  
Seine Beine trugen ihn entschlossener auf das blaue Tor zu, als sein Herz es war.  
Er stieß sie auf und fand sich in einem schlichten kleinen Rondell wieder, von dem eine Treppe in die höher liegenden Stockwerke und schließlich zu den kleinen Türmen führte.  
Er erklomm eine Stufe.  
„Maedhros?", rief er, das Herz wild pochend.  
„Hier", erklang die wohlklingende, kräftige Stimme seines Bruders, die Maglor immer wieder an einen Glockenschlag erinnerte.  
Ein Knoten löste sich um sein Herz. Maedhros lebte! Wenigstens einer seiner Brüder war noch am Leben! Maglor hätte nicht gewusst, wie er den Verlust seines großen Bruders hätte verkraften sollen.  
Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend sprang Maglor nach oben, der Stimme seines Bruders nach, bis er vor einem großen Zimmer stand.  
Ein paar tote Soldaten lagen davor, die Maglor übersteigen musste, bevor er das Zimmer betreten konnte.  
Ein kurzer Blick durch den runden, weitläufigen Raum verriet ihm, dass es ein Kinderzimmer sein musste. Die Wände waren mit ungeschickten Zeichnungen behangen, die Himmelbetten waren zu klein für einen ausgewachsenen Elben und an der Decke über ihnen waren mit geschickten Händen stilisierte Zeichnungen eines Sternenhimmels gezeichnet worden. Stofftiere lagen auf dem Boden und kleine Kleider hingen an den Schränken. Maglor schauderte.  
Inmitten des Zimmers saß Maedhros, auf einem viel zu kleinen Hocker und vor ihm kauerten zwei kleine Elbenjungen. Maedhros hatte die blutige Klinge über seine Beine gelegt, sein kupferrotes Haar fiel ihm lockig über die Schultern und seine hellgrauen Augen waren auf die beiden Kleinen fixiert. Er blickte nicht einmal auf, als er Maglor eintreten hörte.  
Die beiden Elbenjungen hielten einander umschlungen, einer von ihnen hatte ein Holzschwert in der Hand. Ihre Augen hatten sich kurz auf Maglor gerichtet, aber blickten nun wieder angstvoll auf den stolzen großen Elb vor ihnen.  
Maglor konnte nicht anders als sie anstarren. Sie hatte beide graublaue Augen und dunkelbraunes Haar, die gleichen Tuniken und auch sonst waren sie völlig identisch. Zwillinge. Sie hatten edle, lange Gesichter mit klugen Augen.  
Ach, und sie waren so jung. Vielleicht sieben oder acht Sommer alt.  
Jung und Zwillinge, wie Amras und Amrod es gewesen waren.  
Elrond und Elros hießen diese hier, wusste Maglor. Söhne von Earendil und Elwing, Prinzen.  
Das war genau der Grund, weshalb sie eigentlich sterben müssten.  
Maedhros hatte ihre Mutter heute dazu gebracht sich von einem Felsen zu stürzen, doch sie hatte den Silmaril mit sich genommen, mit in die Wellen, mit in den Tod.  
Maglor wagte einen Blick in Maedhros Gesicht. Sein Bruder war ein kluger, ruhiger Mann mit feinem Humor und einem guten Herz, aber wenn man ihm ein Schwert in die Hand drückte und ihn auf ein Schlachtfeld stellte, begann ein Feuer in ihm zu brennen, stärker als das seines Vaters gewesen war, und er verwandelte sich in etwas, was Maglor nicht mehr seinen Bruder nennen zu wagte.  
In dem Moment wo Maglor Maedhros Blick begegnete, sah er das Maedhros immer noch dieses Wesen war. Ein Wesen, das in der Lage war zwei kleine Elbenjungen zu töten. Doch gleichzeitig sah er den Schmerz in Maedhros' Augen um den Verlust ihrer zwei letzten Brüder.

Maglor ließ sich neben Maedhros nieder und legte seine Hand in einer flüssigen, ruhigen Bewegung auf Maedhros Linke, mit der er sein Schwert führte, seitdem Fingon ihm die Rechte hatte abhacken müssen, um ihn zu retten.  
Es schien der letzte Stoß zu sein, den Maedhros gebraucht hatte, denn mit einem Klirren ließ er das Schwert fallen und verbarg sein Gesicht mit seiner gesunden Hand und dem Armstumpf. Seine Schultern zitterten nicht und ihm entwich auch kein Ton, aber Maglor war sich sicher, dass er weinte.  
Sein Blick richtete sich auf Elrond und Elros, die ihn aus geweiteten Augen anstarrten.  
Maglor streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach ihnen aus, aber die beiden Kinder bewegten sich keinen Millimeter in seine Richtung.  
Maglor fragte sich innerlich, womit er denn wohl gerechnet hatte. Was auch immer ihre Augen an diesem Tag gesehen hatten, es war zu viel gewesen.  
Langsam richtete sich Maglor auf und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
„Ich schwöre euch, dass ich euch nichts tun werde", sagte er leise und so beruhigend wie möglich.

Die Soldaten waren sehr verblüfft, als ihre Herren endlich aus dem Gebäude traten, jeder von ihnen einen der beiden identischen Zwillinge auf dem Arm haltend.  
Und so ritten sie im Morgengrauen gen Amon Ereb.  
Ohne Silmaril, denn den hatte Elwing mit sich genommen als sie von dem Felsen in die Wellen gesprungen war, aber mit ihren Söhnen, den zwei kleinen Elbenprinzen.  
Niemand konnte Maglor an diesem Morgen davon abbringen, dass das, was sie mitbrachten doch wesentlich wertvoller war, als jeder Silmaril.  
Er schämte sich für diesen Gedanken, denn er wusste mit was er das alles erkauft hatte, doch niemand verurteilte Maglor härter für seine Taten als dieser sich selbst.  
Und dennoch, niemand konnte Maglor davon abbringen, dass der kleine, erschöpft schlafende Elrond, vor ihm auf seinem Pferd, wichtiger, schöner und wertvoller war als die Silmaril. Nicht an diesem Morgen und an keinem Folgendem.


	2. Amon Ereb

Ungezählte Tage und Nächte hatte Elrond nun auf den breiten Rücken der Schlachtrösser von den beiden Söhnen Feanors verbracht.   
Ungezählte Meilen lagen nun zwischen ihm und den Häfen, seiner Heimat.  
Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Elros, der starrköpfig den beiden hohen Herren seine Abneigung zeigte, war Elrond eingeschüchtert. Nie zuvor hatte er die Paläste am Sirion verlassen, nie zuvor war er ohne seine Mutter Elwing gewesen.   
Angst überwog Wut.   
Insgeheim bewunderte Elrond Elros. Er war ein Kämpfer und hätte sicher einmal ein großer König werden können. Elros umgab selbst in seinem jungen Alter eine ganz eigene Würde und er ließ sich nicht einschüchtern.  
Elrond hingegen kam sich vor wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend. Er wünschte, er könnte Maedhros und Maglor ebenfalls die Stirn bieten, aber sie brauchten nur in seine Nähe zu kommen und er brachte kein Wort mehr heraus.  
Wo sein Bruder sich weigerte, gehorchte Elrond. Und er hasste sich dafür.  
Diese Männer hatten ihnen binnen einen Tages alles genommen, was ihnen am Herzen gelegen hatte. Die Heimat, die Freunde, die Lehrer, die Vorbilder und die Mutter. Alle tot.  
Elrond hatte nichts mehr. Das Loch in seiner Brust war so groß, dass er nachts Angst hatte, es könnte ihn verschlingen.

Sie ritten abwechselnd mit Maedhros oder Maglor, aber nie mit einem Elb aus deren Gefolge.  
Am Unangenehmsten empfand Elrond es mit Maedhros reiten zu müssen und er wusste, dass sein Bruder genauso dachte.  
Maedhros war unheimlich. Er überragte all die Elben, die mit ihnen reisten. Maedhros, der Große. Ja, das hatte Elrond schon gehört, aber wer hätte gedacht, dass der Elb wirklich so hochgewachsen war? Sehnig und schlank, muskulöse Arme und eigensinniges Haar, dass seine Schultern wild wie Feuer umspielte. Feuer in seinen Haaren und Feuer in seinen Noldor - Augen, die eigentlich kalt wie Eis sein müssten.  
Er hatte ein strenges, markantes und doch feines Gesicht, erstaunlich helle Haut und die Andeutung von Sommersprossen auf seiner geraden Nase.  
Allein seine Ausstrahlung brachte die Männer zum Verstummen.  
Wirklich nervös machte Elrond es, wenn Maedhros den Armstumpf seiner Rechten um ihn legte, damit er nicht von dem großen Schimmel fiel. Dieser Armstumpf blieb dann um Elrond gelegt bis sie das nächste Mal Halt machten.  
Elrond wusste nicht, weshalb Maedhros seine Hand verloren hatte und es war ihm auch egal. Maedhros hatte seine Mutter getötet und seine Freunde, trotz der fehlenden Hand. Er hatte dabei nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Maglor und Maedhros bereuten nichts. Es widerte Elrond an, überhaupt von ihm angefasst zu werden.

Trotzdem verhielt es sich bei Maglor anders. Elros mochte Maglor nicht mehr als Maedhros, denn auch wenn er ihn nicht die Morde begehen sehen hatte, so war er doch blutbefleckt gewesen. Elrond mochte Maglor auch nicht, aber er verabscheute ihn etwas weniger als Maedhros. Vor allem, da Maglor offensichtlich weicher war. Elrond runzelte die Stirn. Was immer die beiden Söhne Feanors mit ihnen vorhatten, weder Elrond noch Elros würden es ihnen leicht machen.

 

Es war früher Nachmittag als sie endlich den Fuß des Amon Ereb erreichten. Sie waren allesamt verschwitzt, hatten sich seit Tagen nur von hartem Brot und Wasser ernährt und sich nicht waschen können.  
Elrond hatte den Amon Ereb seit Tagen sehen können, doch je näher er dem Berg kam, desto höher schienen die kalten Felswände in den Himmel zu wachsen. Amon Ereb, der einsame Berg inmitten flachen Landes. Er war wenig einladend. Felsig und karg bewachsen ragte er aus den vorfrühlingshaften umliegenden Ländern und Wäldern heraus.   
Bald brachte der eisige Wind Regen und das erschwerte den, so schon schwierigen, Aufstieg erheblich. In schwindelerregenden Höhen rutschten selbst die trittsicheren Schlachtrösser immer wieder auf Geröll aus.  
Elrond biss sich schweigend auf die Lippen und krallte sich in die kalte metallene Armschiene von Maedhros, mit dem bedauerlicherweise gerade er den Aufstieg hatte wagen müssen.  
Er wagte einen Blick zu Elros, der bleich, mit ebenso verbissener Miene vor Maglor saß und sich widerwillig an diesem festhielt.  
Maglors langes, pechschwarzes Haar wehte im Wind und er hatte, anders als Maedhros, beide Arme um Elros gelegt und lenkte sein schwarzes Ross nur mit seinen Beinen oder ließ es ganz ohne Hilfen seinen Weg finden.  
Als er Elronds Blick bemerkte, schenkte Maglor ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, welches Elrond nicht erwiderte.  
Er wünschte sich nur, dass Maedhros ihn auch mit beiden Armen umfassen würde, denn Elrond saß auf dem breiten Rücken des Schimmels nicht sicher und sein Vertrauen in den seltsamen Armstumpf, der ihn festhielt, war äußerst gering.

Dunkelheit legte sich wie eine Decke über das Land noch bevor sie den Berg erklommen hatten. Der kalte Regen hielt an und der Himmel war deshalb von Wolken bedeckt, die das helfende Licht der Sterne erstickten. An Rast oder gar Umkehr war nicht zu denken.  
Elrond hatte den ganzen Tag kein Wort gesprochen und auch nichts gegessen. Da Maglor nun hinter Maedhros ritt, konnte er nicht einmal mehr Elros einen Blick zuwerfen und so neuen Mut schöpfen.   
Den Noldor - Elben schienen die Umstände ihres Aufstiegs nichts Neues zu sein und so ertrugen sie ihn klaglos, wenn auch schweigsam.   
Elronds Kleidung war klamm, er zitterte am ganzen Körper wie ein Blatt im Herbstwind und war sehr erschöpft. Durch den Regen konnte er nicht einmal mehr genau sehen, wann sie oben sein würden.  
Er zuckte sehr zusammen, als er eine große Hand spürte, die zart durch sein nasses Haar fuhr.  
"Halte durch, kleiner Peredhil. Wir sind gleich da."  
Maedhros Stimme war ein wenig rau, weil er sie so wenig benutzt hatte. Dann legte er die gesunde Hand wieder an den Zügel.  
Gegen seinen Willen fühlte Elrond sich ein wenig getröstet.

Maedhros sollte Recht behalten, denn wenig später erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Die Elben sprangen von ihren Pferden und auf einmal herrschte wieder Stimmengewirr, eindeutig erleichtert. Stallburschen gingen ihren Aufgaben nach, Tore wurden geöffnet und freundliche Stimmen empfingen sie, auch die von einigen Elleth.  
Doch Elrond, obwohl durchnässt und halb erfroren, saß immer noch auf Maedhros' Pferd. Er starrte das an, was sich da vor ihm in den Himmel erstreckte. Das waren keine freundlichen, kleinen, kunstvoll gestalteten Häuser, die sich zu einer Art Palast verbanden, wie in den Häfen. Das war eine Festung. Riesig und schlicht, rein zur Verteidigung angelegt. Es war beeindruckend, hatte aber nichts anheimelndes.  
Maedhros räusperte sich. Aus seinem Staunen gerissen, zuckte Elrond zusammen und wandte sich ihm zu. Eindeutig etwas ungeduldig stand der älteste Sohn von Feanor vor ihm, die Arme ausgestreckt, um Elrond vom seinem Pferd zu heben.  
"Entschuldigung", flüsterte der kleine Elb schnell und ärgerte sich darüber wie verzagt es klang. Er räusperte sich, wiederholte mit kräftigerer und fester Stimme: "Entschuldigung", und ließ sich vorsichtig in Maedhros Arme gleiten. Zu seiner Überraschung nickte der Noldor - Elb ob Elronds eigener Korrektur anerkennend.

Zum ersten Mal wurden Elrond und Elros in die Obhut anderer Elben gegeben. Steif vom Reiten wurden sie von zwei Soldaten in die Festung geführt. Schlicht waren Gänge in Stein gehauen, Teppiche gab es keine, Fackeln brannten an den Wänden und ab und zu blickte ein steinernes Gesicht streng auf sie hinab. Elros griff nach Elronds Hand und drückte sie. Das hatte wirklich nichts mit dem gemeinsam was sie bisher gekannt hatten.   
Die Soldaten gingen schweigend neben ihnen her und führten sie den langen Gang entlang, der zu einem großen Raum führte, dessen hölzerne Tore angelehnt waren und aus dem Feuerschein in den Gang fiel. Stimmen waren zu hören und eine erkannte Elrond ganz genau. Es war die von Maglor. Er hatte die schönste Stimme von allen Elben, die Elrond je reden gehört hatte, selbst die Stimme seiner Mutter war nicht so schön gewesen. Maglors Stimme erzählte Geschichten, selbst wenn sie von noch so banalen Sachen redete. Sie war voll, kräftig und gleichzeitig weich und strich nun wie das Rauschen des Meeres durch die Tür.  
Und auf einmal sehnte sich Elrond danach, in den Raum zu treten und sich von Maglor umsorgen zu lassen, obwohl er wusste, dass das ein dummer Gedanke war, denn schließlich war dieser Elb ein Krieger, unbarmherzig und furchtlos, niemand der sich um Kinder kümmerte.   
Der Gedanke erwies sich kurz darauf sowieso als müßig, da sie vor der Halle in einen anderen Gang abbogen.  
Einer der Soldaten drehte sich zu ihnen um: "Mein Name ist Geloriand. Ich war sozusagen dabei, als die beiden Herren euch entdeckt haben", er wies auf den anderen Soldaten,"und das ist Almenwe. Almenwe und ich werden euch jetzt einige Wege zeigen, kleine Herren, und es ist wichtig, dass ihr nun aufpasst. Keine Sorge, wir wissen, dass ihr erschöpft seid. Wir werden euch daher so viel wie nötig, aber so wenig wie möglich zeigen."  
Geloriand führte sie bis zum Ende des Ganges, wo einmal Treppen nach oben und einmal Treppen nach unten führten.  
"Merkt euch an dieser Abzweigung immer nur die Treppen nach oben zu nehmen. Die anderen Treppen führen in die Verliese. Wir nutzen sie nicht, denn sie führen tief in den Berg hinein und …“, verunsichert unterbrach Geloriand sich, um dann etwas verschämt fortzufahren: „ … wir machen keine Gefangenen. Nichtsdestotrotz ist dort unten kein Platz für Kinder, es ist unheimlich und gefährlich.“  
Elros nickte, während Elrond schaudernd in die Dunkelheit blickte. Er hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis diesen Teil der Festung zu erkunden, es war ihm nur allzu bewusst, dass er und Elros dort ebenso gut hätten landen können.  
Unter Almenwes und Geloriands Erläuterungen wurden sie mehrere Treppen hochgeführt und erfuhren, dass im ersten Stockwerk die ständigen Bewohner der Festung nächtigten, in dem zweiten Fußvolk und Soldaten und im dritten Stockwerk sollten Elrond und Elros mit Maedhros und Maglor nächtigen.  
"Im selben Zimmer?", rief Elros daraufhin entsetzt aus.  
Almenwe lachte herzlich: "Nein, nein, ihr bekommt beide eure eigenen Zimmer."  
Elrond tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Elros.  
Dann sprach er: "Wäre es möglich, dass … nun … mein Bruder und ich uns ein Zimmer teilen könnten?"  
Almenwe zögerte kurz, doch dann nickte er: "Natürlich, kleiner Herr."   
Er schien einen Plan zu verwerfen und führte Elrond und Elros ein paar Zimmer weiter.   
"Dann würde dieses hier passen."  
Er öffnete die Zimmertüre und Elrond war erleichtert in ein relativ großes Zimmer zu blicken. Es war nicht zu vergleichen mit ihrem früheren Heim, denn dieses Zimmer war sehr viel spartanischer eingerichtet. Neben dem runden Fenster stand ein Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen, an der Wand lehnte ein leeres Bücherregal, neben der Tür gab es einen großen Schrank und den Rest des Zimmers nahm ein Doppelbett ein. Neben dem Doppelbett entdeckte Elrond noch eine kleine hölzerne Tür in der Wand.  
"Verzeiht, kleine Herren, aber es gibt nur ein großes Bett, dass ihr euch teilen müsst. Zwei getrennte Betten passen leider nicht in das Zimmer", erklärte Geloriand leise.  
Elrond und Elros führten synchron eine wegwerfende Handbewegung begleitet von einem Schulterzucken aus, und brachten Geloriand damit zum schmunzeln.  
Almenwe öffnete die kleine hölzerne Tür, die Elrond zuvor entdeckt hatte und offenbarte ein kleines Bad.   
"Es wurde ein Bad für euch vorbereitet und es wäre ratsam es heute Abend noch zu nutzen", zwinkerte er.  
Elros sah ihn ein wenig beleidigt an, während Elrond versuchte unauffällig an sich zu schnuppern.  
Almenwe und Geloriand traten gemeinsam zur Tür.  
"Morgen werden die hohen Herren kommen und anfangen euch zu unterweisen. Wir werden veranlassen, dass euch Essen gebracht wird. Seht zu, dass ihr genügend Schlaf bekommt. Gute Nacht, kleine Herren", mit diesen Worten wollte Geloriand Almenwe aus dem Raum folgen, doch Elros hielt ihn auf.  
"Was passiert mit uns?", es sollte herausfordernd klingen, doch Elrond kannte seinen Bruder gut und hörte das Zittern in seiner Stimme.  
Geloriand drehte sich langsam um. Er schien innerlich mit sich zu ringen.  
Schließlich sprach er: "Die hohen Herren haben euch mitgenommen. Sie haben sich also entschlossen, euch keinen Schaden zuzufügen und ich denke, es würde auch keinen Sinn ergeben. Sie werden warten bis eure Eltern zurückkommen … und dann wird sich sicher eine Art Lösung finden. Aber ich bin nur ein einfacher Soldat, kleiner Herr, ich verstehe nichts von solchen Dingen."  
Elros schnaubte, erwiderte aber nichts. Auch Elrond verkniff sich jeden Einwand, obwohl er wusste, dass die Wahrheit hier sicherlich geschönt wurde.  
Geloriand seufzte und wünschte ihnen noch einmal eine gute Nacht, dann verschwand er.  
Elrond und Elros beschlossen als erstes gemeinsam ein Bad zu nehmen. Sie genossen das warme Wasser ohne zu miteinander zu reden. Das war auch nicht nötig, denn das Band, welches sie verband, brauchte keine Worte.  
Als die Zwillinge erfrischt, sauber und wieder gut riechend aus dem Bad kamen, entdeckten sie, dass Kleider für sie bereitgelegt worden waren. Dankbar schlüpften sie hinein.  
Elros quietschte fröhlich als er entdeckte, dass auch der Tisch gedeckt worden war. Warmer Honigtee stand dort, weißes Fleisch und frisches Brot. Die Zwillinge zögerten kurz, schließlich war es "Feindesessen", aber die knurrenden Kinderbäuche wollten etwas anderes und so grinsten sie sich zu und verschlangen das Essen binnen weniger Minuten.  
Mit gefüllten Mägen legten sie sich schließlich ins Bett.  
Doch gerade jetzt überkam sie das Gefühl der Fremde und Einsamkeit. Sie hatten keine Person, der sie vertrauen konnten.   
"Wir haben uns", wisperte Elros als hätte er Elrond denken gehört, "wir brauchen niemand anderen."  
"Du hast Recht, aber es wird trotzdem sehr schwer werden", flüsterte Elrond zurück.  
"Ja. Ohne Mutter", Elros sprach nicht von seinem Vater. Er hatte das Meer mehr geliebt als seine Kinder. Aber auch das sprach Elros nicht aus.  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie und versuchten nicht zu verzweifeln.  
"Wir werden es schaffen", sagte Elrond dieses Mal in normaler Lautstärke und entschlossen, "irgendwie. Wir werden ihnen zeigen, wer wir sind und sie werden uns respektieren müssen."  
Elros nickte: "Und eines Tages werden sie uns um Vergebung bitten."

 

Es war Nacht als Maglor sich endlich aus der Besprechung ihrer Schlacht befreien konnte. Sie war verheerend gewesen. Viele Tote, kein Silmaril, dafür zwei kleine Halbelben-Prinzen.  
Müde und als wären ihm riesige Lasten auf die Schultern gelegt, stieg Maglor die Treppen hinauf.  
Schon vor seinem Zimmer stehend, entschied er sich um und ging zu dem Zimmer, in das Geloriand Elrond und Elros spontan umquartiert und Maglor darüber Bescheid gegeben hatte.  
Lautlos öffnete er die Tür und blickte in den kleinen Raum. Unaufgeräumtes Essgeschirr stand herum und im Bett waren zwei kleine Erhebungen in der Decke zu sehen, die dicht beieinander lagen und sich in einem ruhigen Takt leicht hoben und senkten.   
Maglor glitt hinein und trat zum Bett.  
Stumm und beinahe ehrfürchtig betrachtete er die beiden gleichen Gesichter, die entspannt in den Kissen lagen. Die Zwillinge hielten die Hände, als ob sie Angst hätten, der eine könnte den anderen verlieren.  
Maglor hätte ihnen gerne gesagt, dass sie keine Angst mehr haben brauchten.  
Er ließ sich in einen der Stühle sinken ohne den Blick abzuwenden.  
Der Schwur schwebte immer noch über ihm, auch wenn nun alle Silmaril außerhalb seiner Reichweite lagen. Maglor wünschte sich, er könnte ihn brechen und sein Leben Elrond und Elros zuwenden und so zumindest etwas von dem Unheil, dass er angerichtet hatte, wieder gutmachen.   
Maedhros hatte ihm heute Abend ins Gesicht gesagt, wie irrational dieser Gedanke war und Maglor wusste, dass sein Bruder Recht hatte. Gleichzeitig hatte er aber auch sorgsam verborgenes Verständnis in Maedhros’ Augen entdecken können. Sein älterer Bruder war müde, der Schwur hatte ihn gezeichnet.  
Maglors Verzweiflung und Trauer verwandelte sich in Wut und innerlich verfluchte er all die Grausamkeiten und, zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen, auch seinen Vater.  
Doch als auch das vorbei war, blieb in ihm nichts mehr anderes übrig als eine unendliche, erschöpfende Leere, die schlimmer war als all das vorher.  
Er schloss die Augen und als er sie schließlich wieder öffnete, bemerkte er, dass der kleine Halbelb, der ihm zugewandt am Bettrand lag, ihn anblickte. Es war Elrond. Maglor erkannte ihn an seinen Augen. Elros' Blick war sturer, unnachgiebiger und temperamentvoll. Elronds Blick hingegen war weicher und besonnener und momentan sah er sehr bekümmert aus. Er musste sich erschreckt haben, aber jetzt sah er Maglor einfach nur mit sehr, sehr traurigen Augen an. Es war kein Mitleid, nicht herablassend oder arrogant. Es war Mitgefühl. Tiefes, ehrliches Mitgefühl für eine Sache von der er nichts verstand und das er offensichtlich entgegen aller Vernunft für Maglor empfand.  
Maglor erhob sich und instinktiv trat er zu Elrond, beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
"Schlaf, kleiner Peredhil", sagte er leise um Elros nicht auch zu wecken und verschwand dann so lautlos wie er gekommen war.

 

Er ließ einen verwirrten Elrond zurück, der nicht mehr wusste, was er denken sollte.  
Maglor hatte dagesessen wie ein Geist. Seine Haut cremefarben, nicht ganz so hell wie die seines Bruders, und noch immer in die dreckigen Reisekleider gehüllt, was aber seiner Würde keinen Abbruch tat. Die langen Beine ausgestreckt, die starken und gleichzeitig filigranen Finger verschränkt. Sein langes, volles dunkles Haar war noch verworren und umrahmte ein gequältes edles Gesicht.  
Auch nachdem Elrond die Augen fest zugekniffen, einige Sekunden gewartet und wieder geöffnet hatte, war Maglor nicht verschwunden. Also hatte Elrond seinen Schrecken überwunden und Maglors Trauer erkannt.  
Elrond wusste nichts von dem Schwur und verstand wenig von den Silmaril. Er sah nur, dass etwas Maglor schlimme Schmerzen bereiten musste und obwohl er vorher noch die Vorstellung genossen hatte, dass eben dieser Elb einmal vor ihm knien und ihn um Vergebung anflehen würde, so empfand er es in diesem Moment als überflüssig.  
Maglor versöhnte ihn ein wenig mit der Welt und seinem eigenen Schicksal. Elrond konnte sich jetzt sicher sein, dass er nicht unbarmherzig war, sondern, dass er unter seinen Taten litt.  
Mit diesem Wissen konnte Elrond eine kleine Wunde in seinem Herzen schließen und es wich der Hass und die Bitterkeit aus ihm.   
Übrig blieb ein seltsames Nichts.   
Die Elben hier waren ihm fremd und auch die zugige Festung war ihm unheimlich. Elros war der Letzte, der ihm geblieben war, doch trotzdem wollte er keine Rache mehr. Selbst mit seinen sechs Sommern wusste er, dass das nur noch mehr Unheil bringen würde und Unheil war etwas von dem Elrond, seiner Meinung nach, bereits mehr als genug erlebt hatte.  
Als Maglor schließlich die Augen öffnete und seinen Blick bemerkte, versuchte Elrond ihm wortlos zu vermitteln, dass er sich nicht mehr grämen sollte.   
Es hatte ihn erschreckt als Feanors Sohn sich zu ihm hinab beugte und ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gab. Eärendil hatte nie solche Zeichen von Zuwendung gezeigt, wenn er denn einmal da war.  
Maglor roch nach Sandelholz.  
Und selbst als er gegangen war, bildete Elrond sich ein, dass der Duft noch im Raum lag.   
Auf einmal hatte das Zimmer etwas heimatliches und er konnte schlafen.

 

Als er die Türe hinter sich schloss und aufblickte, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass Maedhros' hohe Gestalt im Gang stand.  
Langsam ging er auf seinen Bruder zu und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern.  
"Schlafen Sie?", Maedhros versuchte pragmatisch zu klingen, doch Maglor kannte ihn besser.  
Er erinnerte sich an Zeiten, in denen er und Maedhros sich in Valinor auch ein Zimmer geteilt hatten und Maglor ihm abends auf der Harfe ein Lied vorzuspielen pflegte. Sie hatten gemeinsam gesungen.  
"Ja", erwiderte Maglor lächelnd, "tief und fest."


	3. Regentage

Die nächsten Wochen ließen Elrond und Elros keinerlei Zeit zum Nachdenken.   
Ab dem Tag ihrer Ankunft an wurden sie einem strengen Unterrichtsplan unterworfen, der eigens von Maedhros entworfen worden war. Maglors älterer Bruder brachte sie an ihre Grenzen.  
Der Himmel war zartblau und durchzogen von feinen rosa-orangen Linien, wenn sie aufstanden und hatte dieselbe Farbe, wenn sie von ihrem Unterricht zurückkehrten, vorausgesetzt es regnete nicht.  
Doch an diesem Morgen schien der Himmel seine Pforten geöffnet zu haben und es schüttete derart, dass im Hof der Festung das Wasser stand.  
Dunkelgraue Wolkengebirge standen drohend am Himmel und der Wind heulte um die Gemäuer.  
Elrond verabscheute Tage wie diese leidenschaftlich. Sie machten ihn traurig und erinnerten ihn an die Häfen, wo das Wetter zwar meist windig gewesen war, aber warm. Stürmische, regnerische Tage ließen die Festung, die sie nun ihre Heimat nannten, trostlos und kalt wirken.  
Für eine letzte Minute verkroch sich Elrond noch einmal unter den Laken.  
Es war Ende der Woche und am nächsten Morgen würden sie einen Tag frei haben. Fast acht Wochen waren seit ihrer Ankunft vergangen, der Monat des wechselhaften Wetters war schon fast um. Langsam aber sicher hatten sie sich an die Umstände unter denen sie hier waren gewöhnt, auch wenn es gegen ihren Willen geschehen war. Ab und zu warf ihnen, besonders Elros, das Gewissen noch vor, mit wem sie sich hier eigentlich arrangierten. Aber selbst Elronds Bruder entgegnete ihm nun, was sie denn für eine Wahl hätten.  
Außerdem war in den letzten Wochen nichts passiert, wofür sie die beiden Söhne Feanors hätten hassen können. Man begegnete ihnen mit Freundlichkeit und Zuvorkommen.  
Elrond seufzte und befreite sich von dem Laken, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und lief ins Bad, dass Elros schon verlassen hatte.   
Warme duftende Dampfschwaden umhüllten ihn.  
Er entkleidete sich und ließ sich in die Wanne gleiten.  
Gleich würde er sich in Strategie schulen müssen, das Fach das Maedhros höchstselbst unterrichtete. Sein Unterricht war anstrengend, aber überaus interessant.  
Elros und Elrond hatten zwar in den Häfen schon Unterricht erhalten, aber bei weitem nicht in dem Ausmaß, in dem sie ihn nun erhielten.  
Er umfasste die Schulung sämtlicher überlebensnotwendiger Fähigkeiten von Kochen, was sein Bruder Elros zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen sehr liebte, bis hin zu den Heilkünsten, in denen Elrond brillierte.   
Und schließlich einer allgemeinen Bildung, wozu die Geschichte der Elben, aber auch der Zweitgeborenen, Benehmen, Sprache und Musik gehörte, Maglors Fach. Aber Maglor war gegangen. Es trieben sich Orks in den Landen herum und so war er vor drei Wochen mit zwanzig seiner Krieger losgezogen und seitdem hatten sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört.  
Elrond mochte es nicht so recht zugeben, aber er vermisste ihn, denn es fiel ihm schwer Maedhros zu vertrauen, der immer sehr distanziert auftrat.  
Das Schlimmste aber war, dass er es nicht wagte, es Elros zu beichten. Elros würde ihm sicherlich vorwerfen kindisch zu sein.  
Elrond rümpfte die Nase. Ja, eindeutig ein Regentag, er hatte nur traurige Gedanken an diesem Morgen. Ruckartig stieg er aus der Wanne und schüttelte sich, als wolle er die trüben Überlegungen mitsamt dem Wasser abwerfen.  
Schnell trocknete er sich ab, schlüpfte in seine Sachen und kam aus dem Bad.  
Er entdeckte sein Ebenbild an der Tür, wo es ungeduldig wartete, Bücher unter dem Arm. Elrond nickte ihm schuldbewusst zu, packte sich einen der fluffigen weißen Brotfladen, die es bei ihnen regelmäßig zum Frühstück gab, und schloss sich Elros an.

 

Maedhros schien mit seiner Stiefelspitze ein Loch in den steinernen Boden bohren zu wollen.   
Maglors Bruder hatte seine langen roten Haare zu einem kunstvollen Zopf geflochten und die Kriegsrüstung gegen eine elegant geschnittene waldgrüne Tunika und braune Hosen ausgetauscht. Die Stiefel, die er gerade strapazierte, waren aus feinem Leder und mit Goldfäden bestickt. Auf seinem Haupt trug er einen schlichten goldenen Reif, der durch die beständige Neigung seines Kopfes gefährlich nach vorne rutschte.   
Elros räusperte sich: „Guten Morgen, Herr Maedhros.“  
Maedhros betrachtete weiterhin seine Stiefelspitze als wäre sie der vierte Silmaril.  
„Und verzeiht die Verspätung, hoher Herr, es tut uns leid“, ergänzte Elros hastig, wobei er es jedoch nicht versäumte Elrond mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick zu strafen. Normalerweise drückte sich Elros weniger formell aus, da die beiden Brüder es als überflüssig empfanden, sich von Kindern beständig mit „Hoher Herr“ ansprechen zu lassen, aber er wusste inzwischen, wann eine solche Anrede angebracht war und wann er sie weglassen durfte.  
Endlich hob der ältere Elb den Kopf, sein edles Gesicht trug einen strengen Ausdruck, aber seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. Er führte eine lässige, elegante Handbewegung aus und bedeutete den beiden kleinen Elben, die im Türrahmen von einem Fuß auf den anderen traten, einzutreten und ließ gleichzeitig damit die Entschuldigung gelten.  
Maedhros stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging zu einem der hölzernen Regale, während Elrond und Elros Platz nahmen und erwartungsvoll auf den üblichen Vortrag warteten.  
Doch der Elb nahm ein quadratförmiges Holzkästchen vom Regal und legte es vor den beiden Elbenjungen auf den Tisch. Er zog einen weiteren Stuhl für sich heran und ließ sich darauf nieder.  
"Was ist das?", fragte Maedhros neugierig, als ob er es selbst noch nie gesehen hätte.  
Elros nahm das Kästchen genauer unter die Lupe. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass es ein Schmuckkästchen sein könnte. Es hatte ein Scharnier, war also eindeutig zu öffnen und der Deckel war kariert. Schwarz-weiß.  
"Darf ich es öffnen?", kam ihm sein Bruder Elrond zuvor.  
Maedhros nickte.  
Vorsichtig öffnete Elrond das Kistchen und zum Vorschein kamen jede Menge Figuren, lustig geformt, große und kleine, einige schienen eine Krone zu tragen.  
"Das ist Schach!", rief Elros aus.  
Maedhros lächelte, etwas, was seltener geschah und ihm mehr einem jungen übermütigen Elben ähneln ließ, denn einem edlen ernsten Königssohn.  
"Richtig. Heute spielen wir Schach. Kaum etwas fördert strategisches Denken so wie Schach und es ist tatsächlich vergleichbar mit einer Schlacht. Schach ist ein sehr komplexes Spiel und erfordert viel Übung, deshalb werdet ihr beide erst einmal zusammen gegen mich spielen", kurz schaute er ihnen in die Gesichter und Elrond und Elros nickten schnell.  
"Gut, Ziel ist es den König", er zog die größte Figuren heraus und setzte sie mittig auf das Spielfeld,"matt zu setzten. Also handlungsunfähig zu machen. Dann ist das Spiel gewonnen."  
Mit schnellen geschickten Handbewegungen setzte er jeweils sechzehn weiße und schwarze Spielfiguren in ihre Position. Er zeigte auf die vordere Linie, wo in Reih und Glied kleine Spieler mit runden Köpfen standen: "Das sind die Bauern. Sie dürfen einen Schritt ausschließlich nach vorne gehen, wenn das Spielfeld vor ihnen frei ist, auch zwei. Beim Schach ist es verboten, eine Figur zu überspringen, also wohin ihr auch geht, das Spielfeld muss frei sein. Wenn der Bauer zwei Schritte gegangen ist, kann er jedoch auch von einem anderen Bauern so geschlagen werden, als ob er nur einen Schritt gegangen wäre."   
Maedhros setzte einen der Bauern zwei Felder vor und dann mit einem anderen Bauern ein Feld nach. Er tippte gegen den ersten Bauern, sodass dieser umfiel.  
"Damit wäre er aus dem Spiel."  
Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung deutete Maedhros auf die hinterste Reihe: "Turm, Springer, Läufer, Dame, König, Läufer, Springer und Turm. Der König ist die wichtigste Figur, er kann nur auf das unmittelbar angrenzende freie Feld gehen, aber dafür in alle möglichen Richtungen. Zwei Könige dürfen niemals nebeneinander stehen, sie würden sich gegenseitig Schach setzten. Die Dame ist die stärkste Figur im Spiel, sie kann gerade, seitlich und diagonal so weit gerückt werden, wie der Spieler will. Es gilt aber auch für sie die Regel, dass sie keine andere Figur dabei überspringen darf. Der Turm ist die zweitstärkste Figur, er darf auf das freie Spielfeld gerade und seitlich beliebig weit gezogen werden. Der Läufer darf ebenfalls beliebig weit gerückt werden, allerdings nur in diagonaler Richtung und nur über seine eigene Feldfarbe."  
Maedhros nahm den schwarzen Läufer und zog ihn diagonal über die schwarzen Felder, dann nahm er den weißen Läufer und rückte ihn diagonal über die jeweils weißen Felder.  
Elros begann sich Sorgen zu machen, überhaupt all das behalten zu können und dann auch noch korrekt zu spielen.  
"Zuletzt", führte Maedhros seinen Vortrag fort, "der Springer. Er darf nur auf Felder zu seinem nächsten ziehen, aber sie dürfen nicht auf gleicher Reihe, Linie oder Diagonale liegen und müssen eine andere Farbe haben, als das Feld auf dem er steht."  
Er sah Elrond und Elros an, die mit verwirrten und angestrengten Mienen auf das Schachbrett starrten.  
Maedhros lachte einen leises, beinahe freches Lachen und lehnte sich zurück. Selten hatten sie ihn so gelockert und fröhlich gesehen. Elros war sich sicher, dass das Schachspiel eines seiner liebsten Beschäftigungen sein musste und verspürte mit einem Mal das tiefe Verlangen, es mit ihm ebenbürtig spielen zu können.

 

Der Elb mit den Haaren aus Kupfer strich sich über die Nase, dann lächelte er wieder: "Lasst uns einfach beginnen. Man lernt am besten beim Spielen. So ist es mit allem im Leben. Man nennt es Erfahrung."  
Daraus hast du aber nicht viel Lehre gezogen, schoss es Maedhros im selben Moment durch den Kopf. Seltsamerweise hatte er dabei Maglors Stimme im Ohr. Wenn Maedhros sich in den letzten Wochen wirklich um etwas Sorgen machte, war es Maglor. Sein Bruder erschien ihm antriebslos und zutiefst unglücklich, obwohl die beiden Elbenkinder sich so prächtig entwickelten. Sie waren gelehrig und aufmerksam, dann und wann noch ein wenig distanziert, aber wer konnte es ihnen verdenken?  
Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"So lasst uns beginnen", sprach Maedhros, "Weiß zieht zuerst."  
Er blickte Elros auffordernd an.  
Der junge Elb hob die Hand und die Tür zu dem kleinen improvisierten Lehrzimmer flog donnernd auf. Die kleine Hand erstarrte in der Luft.  
Maedhros wandte sich um. Einer der Krieger, die Maglor begleitet hatten, stand im Türrahmen. Seine braunen Haare waren blutig und seine Wade war schlecht verbunden. Obwohl Maedhros Schlimmes ahnte, stand er ruhig und langsam auf.  
"Was gibt es, Lariel?"  
Es war ein Wunder, dass er sich all die Namen merken konnte.   
Mit langen Schritten ging er um den Tisch herum und legte den beiden jungen Elben beruhigend die Hände, beziehungsweise seinen Armstumpf, der ihn dann und wann und besonders jetzt immer noch störte, auf die Schultern.  
Lariel brauchte ein paar Sekunden um Luft zu holen, die sich anfühlten wie Ewigkeiten.  
"Mein Herr, wir haben die Orkbande entdeckt und, obwohl zahlenmäßig unterlegen, vernichtend geschlagen, aber Euer Bruder fiel während des Angriffs von seinem Pferd und wurde schwer verletzt, sowohl durch den Sturz als auch durch Tritte und eine Axt. Wir haben ihn nach oben, in den Flügel der Heilung gebracht."  
Maedhros Mund war zu einem schmalen Strich geworden. Er nickte Lariel kurz dankend zu und wandte sich dann an Elros und Elrond: "Mein Unterricht fällt für heute aus. Sagt Alinael Bescheid, sie wird ihren Geschichtsunterricht sicherlich vorziehen können."  
Mit eiligen Schritten folgte er Lariel. Dumpf fiel die Tür ins Schloss und entzog Elrond so jegliche Chance auch nur noch irgendeine Frage stellen zu können.

 

Verzweifelt und aufgerüttelt saßen die beiden Brüder am Tisch. Schließlich erhob sich Elros und murmelte etwas davon nun Herrin Alinael holen zu wollen. Er verschwand aus der Tür.  
Mit mechanischen Bewegungen räumte Elrond das Schachspiel auf und ließ sich schließlich wieder auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen.  
Maedhros sollte Recht behalten, was Alinael anging. Sie zog ihren Unterricht vor, doch keiner von ihnen war recht bei der Sache.  
So zuckte auch niemand zusammen, als die Tür abermals aufging, erwartungsvolle Blicke auf sich ziehend.  
In der Tür stand Enoriel, ihr Lehrer in den Heilkünsten und der beste Mediziner auf der Festung.  
Er spähte um die Tür herum und wie immer erschien er völlig ruhig und gelassen.  
"Elrond, möchtest du bitte mit mir kommen?"  
Und ob Elrond mochte! Er stand so schnell auf, dass beinahe sein Stuhl umfiel, streifte seinen Bruder mit einem Blick und lief Enoriel nach, der die Tür hinter ihm leise wieder schloss und dann in einen schnellen Laufschritt verfiel, sodass Elrond rennen musste.  
Über der ganzen Festung schien ein Schleier der Bedrückung zu liegen und wo sonst Geschäftigkeit herrschte, war nun vorrangig Stille.  
Elrond wartete bis Enoriel von selber zu Sprechen begann.  
"Wenn wir Glück haben, wird er es Überleben.", nahm er dem Elbenjungen ein wenig Angst, "Er ist gar bei Bewusstsein, wie auch immer er es anstellt. Es wäre besser für ihn, würde er schlafen. Hör zu, Elrond, ich habe dich geholt, weil ich denke, dass aus dir einmal ein hervorragender Heiler werden kann. Du musst jetzt neutral bleiben und darfst dich nicht von Gefühlen leiten lassen. Bis jetzt haben wir unsere schlimmen Fälle gespielt, aber nun geht es um etwas Ernstes. Es ist deine Feuerprüfung, aber hab keine Angst", er betrat den Flügel der Heilung und blieb vor einer Tür stehen. Enoriel nahm Elrond bei den Schultern. "Ich weiß, dass du es kannst." Dann öffnete er die Tür und wieder blieb Elrond keine Zeit für Fragen, wo er doch gerne gewusst hätte, wieso man ihn wirklich geholt hatte, wo er doch eigentlich gar nicht benötigt wurde.  
Er stolperte hinter Enoriel über die Schwelle und nahm die Situation kurz in sich auf.  
Maedhros saß am Bett seines Bruders und schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken. Er hielt Maglors Hand und auf seinen Wangen glitzerte etwas, was wie Tränenspuren aussah. Sein Zopf war im Auflösen begriffen. Elrond wandte schnell den Blick ab. Im Raum standen noch zwei weitere Heiler, die Wunden säuberten und Kräutersude kochten. In der Mitte des Raumes stand das Bett auf dem Maglor selbst lag. Er war vollständig entkleidet bis auf ein Tuch was seine Lenden bedeckte. Seine Haut war weiß wie die eines Geistes, als wäre all das Blut aus seinem Körper gewichen. Gleichzeitig breiteten sich an seinen Beinen große schwarzblaue Flecken aus und an seiner Schulter klaffte eine riesige ausgefranste Wunde, die eindeutig von einer Axt stammte. Elrond erkannte, dass sie knapp die lebenswichtigen Blutgefäße am Hals verfehlt hatte.  
Maglor blickte mit aufgerissenen sturmgrauen Augen an die Decke, seine Haare durcheinander und sein Atem stockend.  
Als die Tür leise wieder ins Schloss fiel, wandte er unter großer Anstrengung den Kopf.  
"Elrond", seine Stimme war nur noch ein Hauchen.  
Oh, wie Elrond Regentage hasste.


	4. Heilung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigung für die lange Pause :(  
> Hier kommt die Entschädigung: heute zwei Kapitel statt eines!  
> Danach dann wie immer.  
> Danke für eure tolle Unterstützung!! :)

"Maitimo", rief er und seine Stimme hallte wohlklingend durch den kleinen Sommerpalast aus weißem Marmor, "Maitimo, komm her, ich will dir etwas vorspielen!"  
Die kleine silberne Harfe, ein kunstvolles Handwerk und Geschenk seines Vaters, lag mit angenehmen Gewicht in seinem Schoß.  
Er fühlte sich so jung wie schon lange nicht mehr. Leichte Kleider, edel und kunstvoll bestickt, Gold auf Azurblau, umspielten seinen Körper. Wie lange hatte er schon nicht mehr so edles Tuch getragen?  
Endlich hörte er schnelle Schritte, die Tür flog auf und trug Maitimo herein, stürmisch wie immer. Gar sein edler Goldreif, auch ein Geschenk ihres Vaters, war verrutscht. Seine langen roten Haare loderten um seine Schultern und sein Gesicht war wohlgeformt und sorgenlos, in seinen Augen funkelte Schelm. Maitimo. Der Wohlgeformte. Obwohl er manchmal eifersüchtig ob der schönen Gestalt, der wendigen Zunge und den funkelnden Augen seines älteren Bruders war, so nannte er ihn dennoch immer bei seinem Mutternamen, Maitimo. Nie Nelyo, den Kosenamen von Nelyafinwë, seines Vaternamen, wie ihn alle anderen in diesem Haushalt riefen. Denn sein Stolz auf seinen schönen Bruder überwog seine Eifersucht um ein vielfaches und er war der Meinung, dass niemand mehr verdient hatte bei einem solchen Mutternamen gerufen zu werden als eben sein Bruder.  
„Càno.“, erwiderte Maitimo und nahm Platz auf dem Stuhl bei dem Fenster und ließ seine Beine baumeln. Ein seichter Wind zerzauste ihm die Haare. Laurelin stand in vollster Blüte.  
Makalaurë strahlte ihn an und begann mit seinen Fingern den Saiten schönste Töne zu entlocken und erhob seine Stimme, die warm und weich durch den Raum flutete und jeden, der sie hörte in ihren Bann zog. Maitimo bekam einen entrückten Gesichtsausdruck, als er zuhörte und Makalaurë begann ihm die schönsten Geschichten zu erzählen.  
Von Arda und ihren schönen Landschaften, die Ruhe in ihren Tälern und die Winde auf ihren Höhen.  
Moment. Woher kannte er Arda?  
Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass die Farben zu grell waren, die Räume zu makellos und die ganze Situation - zu poetisch. Als wäre alles von einem Maler entworfen worden, der zum Ziel hatte, eine vergangene Realität zu stilisieren.  
Der Raum veränderte sich, er wurde kleiner und das, was zum Fenster hereinschien, war auch nicht mehr Laurelins Licht, noch die Sterne am Himmel. Was war das? Ein großer gelber Ball, so hell brennend, dass man ihn nicht direkt anschauen konnte.  
Er wandte den Blick zu Maitimo, der sich verwandelt hatte. Er hatte auf einmal dunkles Haar und graublaue Augen, die ihn sorgenvoll anblickten. Auch sein Gewand war um einiges schlichter. Er trug eine blaue Tunika und weiße Hosen, auf seinem Haupt lag kein Reif.  
Das war nicht Maitimo. Makalaurë kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Wer war es dann?  
Sein Sohn? Oh, er hätte es sein können, bei der Erleichterung und Liebe, die er verspürte als er den Jungen sah. Er hatte sogar Ähnlichkeit mit ihm.  
Aber Makalaurë hätte doch gewusst, wenn er einen Sohn hätte, nicht wahr?  
Der junge Elb sprang von dem Stuhl und ging zögernd auf ihn zu. Beinahe vorsichtig legte er ihm eine kleine Hand auf die Stirn, die Makalaurë so kalt vorkam, dass er zusammenzuckte.  
Er lächelte den Jungen an, so gut wie es ging, denn auf einmal fühlte er sich völlig miserabel: "Wer bist du?"  
Seine Frage schien ausgerechnet eine zu sein, die den kleinen Elb in höchste Aufregung versetzte.  
Makalaurë war das überaus unangenehm, aber er konnte das Puzzle nicht selbst zusammensetzten, die Teile glitten ihm aus den Fingern.  
"Elrond, Herr. Erinnert Ihr Euch nicht?", sagte der junge Elb und versuchte das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.  
Elrond, hallte es in seinem Kopf wider, Elrond, Elrond, Elrond  
Fäden verknüpften sich miteinander, woben einen komplizierten Teppich voller trauriger Ereignisse, in denen die Farben des Glücks kaum mehr zu erkennen waren.  
"Elrond", sprach Maglor, seine Sicherheit zurückgewinnend. "Natürlich. Kleiner Elrond."  
Sein Lächeln hatte die Unbeschwertheit, die es noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte, verloren, doch er selbst bemerkte es nicht.  
"Deine Hand ist kalt", stellte Maglor als Zweites fest und bemerkte, dass seine sonst so weiche Stimme ein wenig rau klang.  
"Nur weil Euer Kopf so warm ist", Elrond lächelte ihn an. Er war eindeutig erleichtert. Maglor stellte sich vor, was sie alle wohl getan hätten, wenn er sein Gedächtnis wirklich verloren hätte.  
"Oh, dann bin ich der Ursprung des Übels. Fieber, nehme ich an?"  
"Ja, Herr, ein ziemlich starkes. Wir haben uns wirklich sehr große Sorgen um Euch gemacht, aber so wie es aussieht, ist das Schlimmste vorüber."  
Maglor musterte den kleinen Jungen. Elrond war bleich und schlaksig, aber seine Augen glänzten und er entdeckte viel Lebensmut darin.  
Wie lange war es her, dass Maglor so töricht vom Pferd geglitten und inmitten von Orks gelandet war? Er erinnerte sich nur schemenhaft an das Ereignis. Da war Panik gewesen, als er gespürt hatte, dass er den Halt verlor und dem Sattel entglitt. Das schadenfreudige Höhnen der Orks, als er auf den Boden geprallt war und das Gefühl als ihm der Sturz die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst hatte. Diese Hilflosigkeit. Die panische Rufe seiner Krieger, die mit ihren schönen Stimmen und in dieser eleganten Sprache die Luft erfüllten, begleitet von den brutalen Instrumenten der Schlacht, dem Klirren der Schwerter und dem Sirren der Bögen.  
Dann ein Tritt, dann zwei, vielleicht auch mehr. War das da eine Axt? Was zur Hölle wollte dieser Ork mit einer Axt? Bleib mir gefälligst vom Leib damit, du stinkender Dreck!  
Dann Schwärze.  
"Herr?", anscheinend bereitete Maglor ihm mit seiner abwesenden, träumerischen Art nur eines; Sorgen.  
"Verzeih, Elrond, ich habe mir nur die letzten Ereignisse ins Gedächtnis gerufen. Wärst du so freundlich mich aufzuklären? Komplett?"  
Elrond nickte.  
"Ihr habt fast vier Tage lang geschlafen, was aber sehr gut für Euch war, sagt Enoriel. Er hatte Sorge gehabt Euch mit einem Sud aus Hopfen, Melisse und Baldrian in den Schlaf zwingen zu müssen, aber dann wäre nicht sicher gewesen, ob Ihr wieder aufgewacht wäret. Als wir jedoch anfingen Euch zu nähen, seid Ihr trotz der starken Betäubung eures Armes dankenswerter Weise in Ohnmacht gefallen. Aus diesem Schlaf seid Ihr erst jetzt aufgewacht. Zwischenzeitlich habt Ihr beinahe geglüht, aber Eure Wunde hat sich nicht entzündet und auch keinen Wundbrand bekommen. Es waren die Prellungen an Eurer Hüfte und Euren Beinen. Die inneren Verletzungen haben Wasser gebildet und es hat sich gestaut. Wir massieren es nun seit den letzten Tagen weg und auch das Fieber ist gesunken. Alles in allem seid Ihr auf dem Weg der Besserung."  
Maglor konnte die Freude in den Augen von Elrond sehen und obwohl er sich nicht sicher war das verdient zu haben, war er doch sehr glücklich darüber.  
"Dann hast du gute Arbeit geleistet, Elrond. Ich danke dir. Ich schulde dir mein Leben."  
Elrond wurde rot wie ein reifer Apfel, stammelte etwas von Enoriel und versuchte halbherzig das Lob von sich zu weisen, war aber sichtlich stolz.  
Maglor lachte, was sich aber als ziemlich schmerzhaft herausstellte. Trotzdem lachte er weiter. Er hatte sich selten so unbeschwert gefühlt.  
"Wo ist mein Bruder?", fragte er schließlich verwundert.  
"Er gibt Unterricht in Strategie. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich so lange aufpasse."  
"Ach ja! Wieso bist du nicht beim Unterricht?", Maglor sah Elrond tadelnd an. "Ich sollte dich nicht davon abhalten."  
"Ich bin beim Unterricht. Im weitesten Sinne. Enoriel sagt, es wäre Unterricht in der Heilkunst. Wir hatten bisher nicht die Chance einen so schweren Fall wie Euch zu behandeln und er sagt, es wäre eine Schande, wenn ich diese Gelegenheit verpassen würde", das hatte Elrond sich eindeutig zurechtgelegt.  
"In weitestem Sinne", wiederholte Maglor und lachte.  
Elrond sah verlegen auf seine Füße.  
Eine kleine Weile schwiegen sie. Maglor betrachtete Elrond.  
"Los, raus damit. Welche Frage liegt dir auf der Zunge?", forderte er den Elbenjungen schließlich auf.  
Elrond zierte sich noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor er schließlich den Mund aufmachte.  
"Wer sind Makalaurë und Maitimo?"  
Maglor war überrascht. Wo hatte der Junge das aufgeschnappt? Der Traum kam ihm in den Sinn und es wurde ihm bewusst, dass er im Fieberschlaf geredet haben musste. Das tat er auch ohne Fieber. Eine Tatsache, für die er sich von all seinen Brüdern hatte aufziehen lassen müssen.  
"Ach, das. Makalaurë bin ich. Und Maitimo ist Maedhros. Es ist Quenya und es sind unsere Mutternamen."  
Als Elrond ihn fragend ansah, fuhr er fort: "Man erhält einen Vaternamen, von seinem Vater, wie der Name schon sagt. Dieser wird als Erstes gegeben. Als Zweites erhält man einen Mutternamen, von der Mutter gegeben. Mein Vatername ist Kanafinwë und Maedhros' ist Nelyafinwë. Maedhros hat von uns überhaupt die meisten Namen."  
"Kanafinwë Makalaurë", sagte Elrond beeindruckt. Mit dem Namen Finwë konnte er natürlich etwas anfangen.  
Maglor nickte.  
"Hat es eine Bedeutung?", Elrond schien seine Scheu vergessen zu haben und Maglor sah keinen Grund, wieso er ihm diese Information vorenthalten sollte.  
"Kanafinwë heißt 'befehlender Finwë' und Makalaurë bedeutet, nun ja, 'Goldschmied'. Es ist aber auf mein Harfenspiel zu beziehen. Ich schmiede Töne aus Gold", Maglor lächelte ein wenig verlegen. "So empfand das zumindest meine Mutter. Sie nannten mich meist Cáno. Maedhros' Name Nelyafinwë hingegen bedeutet 'dritter Finwë' und Maitimo heißt übersetzt 'der Wohlgeformte', was sich wohl von selbst erklärt. Meine Brüder riefen ihn Nelyo."  
Elrond hatte staunend zugehört.  
Maglor sah ihn verschwörerisch an und ergänzte: "Aber erzähl Maedhros nicht, dass ich all seine Geheimnisse verraten habe."  
Elrond nickte und nahm seinen Scherz offensichtlich sehr ernst.  
Dann sagte er leise: "Das ist ein sehr schöner Name, Herr Kanafinwë Makalaurë."  
Maglor spürte wie sich, ohne jede Erklärung, auf diese Erwiderung hin ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete.  
Vorsichtig streckte er seinen gesunden Arm aus und strich zart über Elronds Wange.  
Der kleine Elb senkte schnell den Blick.  
"Komm her, Elrond."  
Zu seiner Überraschung zögerte Elrond keine Sekunde und tat einen Schritt, legte sich halb auf das Bett, auf dem Maglor lag, und kuschelte seinen Kopf vorsichtig an dessen Schulter.  
Maglor fühlte wie sich in ihm etwas wieder zusammensetzte und wuchs. Er schloss die Augen.  
Schließlich murmelte Elrond leise, dass er eigentlich längst Enoriel über Maglors Aufwachen informieren hätte müssen und auch Maedhros hätte Bescheid geben sollen. Er löste sich aus der einarmigen Umarmung und flitzte zur Tür, doch bevor er den Raum verließ, lächelte er Maglor noch einmal zu.

 

Seit Maglor aufgewacht war, verbrachte Elrond seine meiste freie Zeit in dessen Krankenzimmer. Natürlich hatte er wieder zum Unterricht gehen müssen, als Maglor aus dem Gröbsten heraus war, aber er durfte noch immer früher gehen um Enoriel zu helfen.  
Elros konnte es nicht verhindern, er fühlte sich zurückgesetzt. Natürlich hatte er sich auch gefreut, als Maglor aufgewacht war und sie hatten ihn, nachdem Elrond allen Bescheid gegeben hatte, auch sofort besucht. Maedhros, Elrond und er. Doch bereits als Elros eingetreten war, hatte zwischen Maglor und Elrond etwas Verschworenes geherrscht. Auch Maedhros war davon überrascht gewesen, aber Maglor hatte ihm sicher später erzählt, was geschehen war. Elrond hingegen hatte geschwiegen.  
Und wann immer Elros ihn fragte, was sie in den Stunden zusammen taten, in denen Elrond bei Maglor weilte, antwortete Elrond nur "Reden", was Elros Wissen nicht unbedingt erweiterte.  
Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Elrond ihm etwas verschwieg, aber normalerweise war er derjenige mit dem sein Bruder alles teilte. Das tat ihm weh.  
Er war alleine, wenn Elrond nicht da war.  
Natürlich, auch er besuchte Maglor ab und zu, aber Elros schaffte es nicht dasselbe Band mit Maglor aufzubauen, was Elrond scheinbar mühelos geknüpft hatte. Nicht, dass Maglor ihn ablehnte oder er Maglor, aber sie passten einfach nicht so gut zusammen.  
Elros freute sich einerseits auch für Elrond. Er hatte ein Zuhause gefunden, was Elros immer noch suchte.  
Also streunte der andere Zwilling nachmittags meist herum, da auch für ihn der Unterricht endete, wenn Elrond herausgerufen wurde. Er verbrachte lange Zeit mit den Büchern, die Alinael ihm gegeben hatte und las über Valinor und die Elben, über die Silmaril und das Leid, das ihnen entsprungen war. Anfangs hatte es ihn wütend gemacht, auf Maedhros und Maglor, aber nun machte es ihn nur noch traurig. Er hatte gesehen, dass die beiden Brüder unter dem Schwur litten und auch wenn es schwer war, so verstand er doch nun, mit gegebenem Hintergrund, einige ihrer Entscheidungen.  
Feanor jedoch brachte er weder Verständnis noch Bewunderung entgegen.  
Bald interessierte er sich auch für die Werke der Menschen. Ein seltsames Volk, dem er sich dennoch verbunden fühlte.  
Elros las und las und las. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass es ihm schadete, doch Maedhros schien die Einsamkeit des Jungen am Nachmittag Sorge zu bereiten.  
Er entschied sich, sich persönlich darum zu kümmern.  
So kam es, dass Elros eines Tages, der Himmel war schon orangerot, einen Schatten über sich bemerkte und aufblickte. Etwas verunsichert schlug er das Buch zu, jedoch nicht ohne vorher ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten zu legen, und stand auf. Er verbeugte sich.  
"Mein Herr."  
Maedhros bedeutete mit seiner gesunden Hand Elros ihm zu folgen.  
Elros gehorchte folgsam.  
Sie gingen schweigend in das dritte Stockwerk der Festung und Elros erkannte, dass Maedhros ihn zu seinen Gemächern führte. Das verunsicherte ihn nur noch mehr. Er versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, war er falsch gemacht haben könnte.  
Maedhros öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und schob Elros sanft herein.  
Erstaunt erkannte Elros, dass das Zimmer vollgestopft war von kleinen Kistchen und Koffern, auf denen wiederum viele Bücher lagen. Auf dem Tisch bei dem Fenster lagen Papier, Feder und Tinte, aber am Auffälligsten war ein kunstvoll geschriebenes Pergament. Es war in alter Art gehalten, den Anfangsbuchstaben zierte eine Zeichnung, die winzige, aber beeindruckende Details aufwies; zwei Bäume, ein silberner und ein goldener, daneben eine fette Spinne, ein erschlagener Elb mit sehr langen Haaren, ein Elb mit ebenso schwarzen Haaren, ganz in Rot gewandet, der einem anderen Elb, der ihm sehr ähnlich sah, ein Schwert an die Kehle hielt, ein unheimliches Wesen, das eine Krone mit drei leuchtenden Juwelen trug, und als letztes; acht Männer, die ihre Schwerter in den Himmel reckten, ihre Gestalten umspielt von Feuer.  
Elros vergaß das umgemachte Bett, die Kleider und die Teppiche. Gar die heimatliche Wärme, die das vollgestopfte Zimmer ausstrahlte.  
Das musste, ohne jeden Zweifel, Feanors Geschichte sein.  
Elros war sich sicher, dass der Zeichner sein Bestes gegeben hatte um die Stimmung und die Situationen richtig einzufangen und dennoch war es ihm nicht gelungen. Es wäre wahrscheinlich niemandem geglückt.  
Es war nichtsdestotrotz beeindruckend genug. Elros hätte nicht erwartet, das Pergament lesen zu können, war jedoch überrascht festzustellen, dass es eine Übersetzung war, und eindeutig Sindarin.  
Nach den ersten paar Sätzen erkannte er, was er vor sich hatte. Es war nicht Feanors Geschichte - es war der Schwur.  
Dunkel klang er, einschüchternd, voller Zorn und Bitterkeit, doch gleichzeitig fesselte er Elros, zog ihn in seinen Bann und auch er fühlte Zorn in sich aufsteigen, der etwas galt, was er nie erlitten hatte. Schnell löste er die Augen von den Worten.  
Elros blickte auf die kleine Zeichnung, auf den Elb, der vor seinen Söhnen stand, und wirkte wie eine lebende Flamme, er war schön und zugleich fürchterlich. Der kleine Halbelb erinnerte sich noch zu gut an das Gefühl, dass er gehabt hatte, als Maedhros vor ihm gesessen hatte, aber gegen seinen Vater kam selbst der Wohlgeformte nicht an.  
Feanor war kalt wie ein Frost am frühen Wintermorgen und zugleich verzehrend und unerbittlich wie das Feuer selbst.  
Wie musste es nur sein so einen Vater zu haben?  
Wie widersprach man einem solchen Elben?  
Wie konnte solch ein Elb überhaupt Unrecht haben?  
Auf einmal verstand er. Nicht alles, lange nicht, aber zumindest ein wenig mehr und wie einst seinen Bruder Elrond versöhnte ihn das Verstehen mit der Realität.  
Als Elros wieder aus seiner Trance aufwachte, bemerkte er, dass Maedhros auf einem der Stühle Platz genommen hatte und ihn interessiert beobachtete. Elros' Ohren fühlten sich heiß an.  
Maedhros schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es ist kein Wunder. Selbst ich empfinde manchmal noch so wie du vor wenigen Sekunden, nach all den Jahren. Aber ich möchte jetzt nicht über meinen Vater reden. Setz dich, Elros, wir spielen Schach."  
Elros nahm Platz und legte sein Buch vorsichtig zu den anderen Dingen auf den Tisch, während Maedhros ein weiteres Mal das Schachbrett aufstellte.  
Sie redeten nicht, als sie spielten und in wenigen Minuten hatte Elros bereits das erste Mal verloren. Er schämte sich dafür und ärgerte sich über sich selbst.  
Maedhros seufzte.  
"Elros, du erreichst viele Dinge nur mit Geduld. Sie fliegen dir nicht über Nacht zu."  
Elros blickte ihn herausfordernd an.  
"Das ist leicht zu sagen für jemanden wie Euch."  
Maedhros sah ihn ungläubig an, dann lachte er, aber es war kein freudiges Lachen.  
"Hältst du mich für so erfolgreich?"  
Der kleine Elb genierte sich ein zweites Mal für seine Zunge, die oft so viel schneller war, als seine Gedanken. Er antwortete nicht, denn es gab keine Antwort, die Maedhros nicht verärgern würde.  
"Ich halte viel von Aufrichtigkeit, Elros. Es ist mir bewusst, dass wir viele unverzeihliche Fehler begangen haben und ich weiß, dass du über sie gelesen hast. Dein Schweigen macht sie nicht ungeschehen", sagte Maedhros leise. "Du hast deinen eigenen Kopf und ich weiß, dass du missgelaunt bist, weil dein Bruder so viel Zeit mit meinem Bruder verbringt und du nur die zweite Geige spielst. Irgendwo muss man diese Laune ja auch loswerden, das verstehe ich. Du kannst gerne jede noch so unverschämte Kritik an mir äußern, so lange sie ehrlich und berechtigt ist. Aber dein erster Kommentar war nur ein patziges Widersprechen. Du bist kein Kind mehr."  
Elros schaute in seinen Schoß und nahm sich vor, den Blick auch nicht mehr zu heben.  
Doch dann mischte sich Amüsement in Maedhros' Stimme.  
"Weißt du, was du vergisst, Elros? Ich spiele momentan auch nur die zweite Geige für meinen Bruder. Wir sitzen also im selben Boot."  
Elros hob ruckartig den Kopf und blickte Maedhros erstaunt an.  
Dieser lachte.  
"Du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, Maglor ist ergiebiger mit Informationen als Elrond?"  
"Nein. Ich frage mich nur wirklich, was die beiden immer bereden", Elros schaffte es nicht die Kränkung aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten.  
"Nichts, was wir nicht wüssten. Deshalb wissen sie nicht, was sie uns erzählen sollen. Maglor wird Geschichten erzählen, die ich bereits kenne, entweder weil ich sie miterlebt habe oder weil er mir darüber berichtet hat. Wieso also noch einmal wiederholen? Mit Elrond verhält es sich genauso. Es sind Banalitäten. Diskussionen, die man nicht wiederholen kann, weil sie einem auf einmal so normal vorkommen, obwohl sie während des Gesprächs doch so spannend waren. Ganz simple Unterhaltungen."  
"Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?"  
"Worüber sollen sie sonst reden, Elros? Wir kommen uns nur so ausgeschlossen vor, weil es sonst niemand anderen als uns für unsere Brüder gegeben hat. Aber auf einmal verteilen sich die normalen Unterhaltungen auf noch eine weitere Person neben uns und wir sind so töricht und denken, dass wir ihre Liebe verloren hätten oder sie ihr Leben nicht mehr mit uns teilen. Dem ist nicht so. Es gibt kein festes Maß der Liebe, wie einen Liter oder 100 Gramm, die man dann möglichst gerecht an seine Nächsten verteilen muss und wo sicher jemand zu kurz kommen wird. Liebe wächst. Sie wächst mit den Personen, die wir lieben. Das Maß wird größer. Und jeder bekommt seinen angemessenen Teil. Du und ich - wir sind nur eifersüchtige Käuze, die viel zu lange allein mit ihren Brüdern waren und deshalb denken, wir hätten das volle Anrecht auf ihr Leben", sprach Maedhros ernst und lächelte beim letzten Satz.  
Elros erwiderte das Lächeln. Erst vorsichtig und dann voll.  
Er fühlte sich um Längen besser.  
"Dann müssen wir uns auch zusammenschließen", sagte er übermütig, wieder ohne groß über seine Worte nachzudenken. "Herr", hängte er noch hastig an.  
Dann wurde er kirschrot.  
Hervorragender Vorschlag, Elros.  
"Ich … ich habe wieder nicht nachgedacht", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. "Ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen. Ich war nur einfach so erleichtert, weil Ihr mich getröstet habt. Da ist es mir einfach rausgerutscht. Ich verspreche, dass ich wirklich in Zukunft Nachdenken werde, bevor ich rede. Hoch und heilig versprochen … ", zögernd brach er seinen Redefluss ab, weil Maedhros ihn nicht unterbrach, sondern Elros nur leicht überrumpelt, aber überaus belustigt ansah.  
Als der kleine Elb schwieg, setzte Maedhros schließlich zu einer Erwiderung an: "Du hast Recht, Elros. Mit dem Zusammenschließen, meine ich. Und nicht 'Herr'. Ich heiße Maedhros."  
Damit zwinkerte er Elros zu und setzte einen seiner weißen Bauern ein Feld nach vorne.

 

An diesem Abend sprachen Elrond und Elros wieder normal miteinander und Elros bemerkte Elronds Erleichterung. Mit Genugtuung, auch wenn es selbstsüchtig war, stellte Elros fest, dass sich sein Bruder doch Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte. Maedhros hatte Recht gehabt. Die Liebe blieb.  
Sie redeten über dies und das, Elros erzählte von seinem Schachspiel mit Maedhros und Elrond von den Fortschritten von Maglor. Bald würde er wieder aufstehen können und sie würden den vollen Unterricht erhalten. Mitsamt Musik und Poesie.  
Elros merkte an Elronds freimütigem Redefluss wie abweisend er sich gegenüber ihm verhalten haben musste. In seiner Verletztheit hatte Elros es seinem Bruder heimzahlen wollen und ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit gezollt, damit Elrond auch ja nicht merkte, dass Elros ihn brauchte. Damit hatte er sich seinen Bruder sehr viel mehr vorenthalten, als nötig gewesen wäre und war für einen Teil seines stummen, beleidigten Leidens mitverantwortlich.  
Als sie abends ins Bett gingen, war die Welt das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wirklich in Ordnung.

Sie schliefen mit der stummen Erkenntnis ein, dass ihnen Maglors Zustand viel mehr ausgemacht hatte, als sie je vermutet hatten.  
Feanors Söhne waren das Einzige, was sie noch besaßen. Sie boten ihnen ein Zuhause, Sicherheit und Schutz und seit den letzten Tagen gar noch einiges mehr.  
Sie zu verlieren würde bedeuten, den Platz in der Welt zu verlieren.  
Selbst wenn nur einer von den beiden die Hallen Mandos betreten würde, so wäre der andere der beiden Brüder unvollständig und die beiden Zwillinge wollten sich nicht ausmalen, was der Verlust mit dem übrig gebliebenen Bruder anstellen würde.  
Sie waren auf Maedhros und Maglor angewiesen, ja, sogar abhängig von ihnen. Nicht, weil niemand anderes sie aufnehmen würde.  
Nein, weil Maedhros und Maglor nun Elronds und Elros Familie waren.  
Und das war einfach ein schöner Gedanke zum Einschlafen.


	5. Himmelsleuchten

Es war ein lauer Herbstabend an den Elrond sich später zurückerinnern und seinen Kindern als Ende seiner eigenen Kindheit beschreiben würde.   
Diese Umschreibung mochte traurig und verhängnisvoll klingen, doch wenn Elrond davon sprach, lag nie auch nur ein Funken Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme. Kindheiten endeten nun einmal und er blickte nicht mit Schwermut auf diesen Abend zurück.   
Das Leben von Elros und ihm war bis dahin so unbeschwert gewesen wie es nur sein konnte, wenn man mit zwei Söhnen von Feanor als Ziehvätern aufwuchs und sie hatten es genossen.  
Es wurde nach jenem Abend auch nicht plötzlich zur Qual. Es war ein Wendepunkt, wie er in jedem Leben einmal auftrat und er bereicherte die Zwillinge mit Erfahrungen und würde ihr zukünftiges Leben beeinflussen.   
Elrond sollte in seinem späteren Leben genau zwischen Schicksalsschlägen und eben genannten Wendepunkten unterscheiden lernen.

Elros und er waren vor wenigen Monaten 20 Sonnenjahre alt geworden, was nicht sonderlich viel war in elbischer Zeitrechnung.  
Sie waren für die alljährliche Jagd von ihrem Unterricht entbunden worden und kehrten der Festung von Amon Ereb für ein paar Wochen den Rücken um durch die Lande um den einsamen Berg zu streifen und Wild für den Winter zu schießen.  
Ein Ereignis, was die beiden Jungelben jedes Jahr herbeisehnten und genossen. Es versprach ein wenig Abenteuer, sie konnten ihre Künste im Bogenschießen beweisen und verbrachten viel Zeit um die Lagerfeuer herum in Gesellschaft von Maedhros, Maglor und ihren Kriegern, wo die spannendsten, aber auch manchmal unglaubwürdigsten Geschichten erzählt wurden.  
Dieses Jahr hatte es besonders gut gemeint, es war mild und regnerisch gewesen, hatte also eine reiche Ernte beschert und auch das Wild hatte sich gut vermehrt.   
Es war ein wahrhaft goldener Herbst, in dem sie zur Jagd ritten und Maglor hatte ihnen dafür kunstvolle, hochwertige Bögen anfertigen lassen.

Sie hatten sich gerade noch im Schwertkampf mit den Kriegern von Feanors Söhnen gemessen und ließen sich nun erschöpft um das Lagerfeuer nieder. Aber auch ihre Gegner keuchten und Geloriands Augen blitzten stolz. Elros und Elrond erwiesen sich jedes Mal als gute und geschickte Kämpfer.  
Nur direkte Schwertübungen mit Maedhros mieden sie so oft er es erlaubte. Elrond hatte gehofft, dass das Fehlen seiner rechten Hand den hochgewachsenen Elb mit den Haaren aus Feuer einschränken würde, sowie es jeden normalen Elben eingeschränkt hätte. Eine Täuschung. Der Ausspruch, dass Maedhros sein Schwert mit der linken Hand noch tödlicher führte, als er es je mit seiner Rechten getan hatte, erwies sich als wahr. Elrond erinnerte sich noch, wie Elros darüber gelacht hatte und es als etwas abgestempelt hatte, was man eben über Helden sagt.  
Das Lachen war ihm erstaunlich schnell vergangen, als Maedhros ihnen das erste Mal im Kampf gegenübertrat.  
Wochenlang waren ihre Körper mit blaugrünen Flecken übersät und sie kamen mit immer neuen kleinen Schnittwunden zurück. Maedhros war erbarmungslos, was sie ihm übel nahmen, aber er tat es mit der Begründung, dass im Schlachtfeld niemand auf sie Rücksicht nehmen würde.  
Und so bissen Elrond und Elros die Zähne zusammen und traten zweimal wöchentlich gegen ihn an.  
Heute Abend aber schlugen sie sich mit Geloriand und seinen Leuten, denn Maedhros und Maglor waren noch nicht aufgetaucht.

"Das war ein guter Kampf", lachte Geloriand und die anderen Elben, wie sie rund ums Feuer saßen stimmten mit ein.  
"Ihr werdet einmal feine Krieger und Könige, junge Herren", sagte ein anderer.  
"Könige?", fragte Elros. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals ein König werde. Elrond hingegen, er ist dafür würdevoll und feinfühlig genug. Ein wahrer Diplomat!"  
Elrond stieß seinem Bruder ganz und gar nicht feinfühlig den Ellbogen in die Rippen, was wieder eine Welle hellen Lachens auslöste.  
Elros blickte Elrond gequält an. "Volltreffer, mein König. Da hat Maedhros mich erst diese Woche mit dem Knauf seines Schwertes erwischt."  
"Entschuldigung", erwiderte Elrond, aber sonderlich zerknirscht klang es nicht.  
Elrond blickte Elros an. Inzwischen war es relativ einfach die beiden zu unterscheiden, trug Elros doch sein Haar kurz wie die Menschen. Es streifte nur mit den Spitzen seine Schultern. Elrond musste zugeben, dass es Elros hervorragend stand und seine edlen Gesichtszüge und die blaugrauen Augen betonte, aber er brachte es nicht über das Herz sich von seinen eigenen langen schwarzen Haaren zu trennen, die glatt wie Seide bis zu seinen Hüften hingen. Momentan hatte er sie sich jedoch zu einem kunstvollen Zopf geflochten, damit sie ihn beim Jagen nicht störten.  
Elros schnippte mit dem Finger vor Elronds Gesicht. "Wo bist du nur immer wieder mit deinen Gedanken, Bruder? Geloriand hat uns gefragt, ob wir eine Geschichte über Fingon, den ehemaligen Hohekönig der Noldor, hören wollen?"  
"Fingon?", erwiderte Elrond ein wenig zerstreut. Er blickte zu Geloriand. "Nur wenn es nichts mit Nirnaeth und seinem Tod zu tun hat … " Die Geschichten über die Schlacht der ungezählten Tränen ließen ihn immer in einer kläglichen Stimmung zurück.  
"Nein", sagte Geloriand. "Ich würde euch gerne über Fingons Freundschaft zu Herrn Maedhros erzählen und darüber, wie Maedhros seine rechte Hand verlor."  
Elros sah ihn überrascht an. Was hatte das eine mit dem anderen zu tun? Die Freundschaft war kein Geheimnis, aber etwas, worüber Maedhros so wenig Worte wie möglich verlor. Der Tod Fingons, des Tapferen musste ihn noch immer sehr schmerzen. Über den Verlust seiner Hand sprach er ebenso wenig.   
Geloriand war ein treuer Diener Maedhros' und Maglors, einer der wenigen, der sie unentwegt seit Valinor begleitete und all das Leid überlebt hatte. Er war loyal und verschwiegen, niemand, der aus dem Nähkästchen anderer Leute plauderte.  
Die Neugier siegte und die Zwillinge nickten eifrig.  
So sprach Geloriand: "Maedhros und Fingon verband eine enge Freundschaft seit ihrer Kindheit in Valinor, die selbst Feanors Verrat an Fingolfin, Fingons Vater, nicht brechen konnte. Als sie nach Mittelerde übergesetzt hatten, ließ Feanor nämlich die weißen Schiffe verbrennen anstatt sie, wie ausgemacht, zu Fingolfin zurückzusenden. So mussten die Elben unter Fingolfin, zu denen natürlich auch Fingon zählte, den gefährlichen Weg über die Helcaraxe, also über das Eis, zurücklegen. Maedhros war der Einzige, der damals deshalb seinem Vater widersprach. Viel später geriet Maedhros in einen Hinterhalt von Morgoth. Der dunkle Herrscher setzte ihn gefangen und wollte den Rückzug der Noldor mit ihm als Geisel erpressen. Maedhros Brüder aber gaben nicht nach und so kettete Morgoth Maedhros mit der rechten Hand an einen Fels des Thangorodrim fest. Es war keine leichte Entscheidung für Maglor und seine Brüder, glaubt mir. Viel sprach dafür, dass Maedhros sein Leben verloren hatte, aber Gewissheit hatten sie nie. Es trieb Maglor in den Wahnsinn, doch er sah keine Hoffnung. Noch heute macht er sich Vorwürfe deswegen, auch wenn Maedhros ihm verziehen hat. Der Einzige, der ihn damals suchte, war Fingon. Er zog los ohne mit jemandem sein Vorhaben besprochen zu haben. Auf dem König von Manwës Adlern fliegend fand er ihn auch schließlich. Maedhros bat angeblich darum endlich getötet zu werden. Fingon aber verweigerte sich. Er versuchte das Metall um Maedhros' rechte Hand aufzuzwingen, aber scheiterte. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als seinem Freund die Hand abzuschlagen und ihn auf diese Weise nach Hause zu bringen. Maedhros war ihm ewig dankbar und gab auch seinen Anspruch auf die Krone daraufhin an Fingolfin ab."  
Die Zwillinge schauderten.  
"Du hattest Recht, Geloriand. Diese Geschichte war sehr viel aufmunternder und fröhlicher als die über Nirnaeth", resümierte Elros sarkastisch.  
Geloriand seufzte. Er hatte die Geschichte erzählt in der Hoffnung, Maedhros und Maglor würden in der Zeit zurückkehren, aber dem war nicht so. Er begann nervös zu werden und er spürte, dass es die Elben um das Feuer auch wurden, einschließlich der Zwillinge. Er hätte es ihnen gerne erspart.  
Eine Weile redete keiner von ihnen. Sie starrten ins Feuer und warfen nervöse Blicke über ihre Schultern.  
Schließlich stand Geloriand auf. "Es wird Zeit sie zu suchen."  
Schnell waren auch die anderen Elben auf den Beinen. Elrond spürte wie etwas in seinem Magen aufgeregt flatterte. Es würde schon nichts geschehen sein, versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
Gerade hatten sie ihre Vorgehensweise besprochen, als Maedhros und Maglor auf der Lichtung erschienen und sie überrascht ansahen.  
Geloriand seufzte erleichtert auf, nur damit sich seine Miene sogleich wieder verfinsterte. Während die beiden hohen Herren erleichtert begrüßt worden, bemerkte er, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Maedhros und Maglor wirkten steif und angespannt. Am beunruhigendsten wurde ihr Verhalten, als die Zwillinge sie umarmten und ihre vorhergegangene Sorge zum Ausdruck brachten.  
Er kannte die beiden Elbenjungen inzwischen gut und schätzte sie, aber er wusste auch, dass sie eine Menge Erinnerungen verdrängten und Fragen umgestellt ließen. Sie wollten nicht alles um die Vergangenheit und Zukunft ihrer Ziehväter wissen, denn wahrscheinlich ahnten sie, dass es die Umstände nicht zum Besten wenden würde. Und deshalb legten sie sich ein löchriges Gedächtnis und taube Ohren zu.   
Geloriand hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl an diesem Abend und er hatte sich bisher immer auf diese Gefühle verlassen können.  
Es bestätigte sich als Feanors Söhne die beiden Zwillinge vom Lagerfeuer weg, weiter auf die Lichtung baten.

Elrond und Elros zeigten sich ein wenig verwirrt, folgten der Aufforderung aber. Sie fingen Geloriands besorgten Blick auf, als dieser sich wieder mit den Elbenkriegern ums Feuer niederließ.  
Nun standen sie mitten auf der Lichtung und keiner ihrer Ziehväter sprach ein Wort.  
Langsam begann ihnen die ganze Situation unheimlich zu werden.  
Endlich begann Maglor zu sprechen und dabei wies er mit dem Finger an das Firmament: "Schaut, fällt euch etwas auf? Seht ihr den ungewöhnlich hellen Stern?"  
Die Zwillinge legten die Köpfe in den Nacken.  
"Ja", bestätigte Elrond vorsichtig. "Ich meine, ihn vorher noch nie gesehen zu haben."  
Er kam sich ein wenig dumm vor, als er das sagte. Es gab so unendlich viele Sterne, dass man sich unmöglich merken konnte, welchen man schon gesehen hatte und welchen nicht, doch mit diesem einen hier verhielt es sich anders. Gleißend hell stand er am Himmel, sein Leuchten übertraf das seiner Brüder bei weitem. Solch einen Stern merkte man sich. Elrond war sich sicher ihn nie vorher gesehen zu haben.  
"Richtig. Du hast ihn noch nie gesehen, denn es gab ihn bis zum heutigen Abend auch nicht. Wir haben sehr lange überlegt, wie wir es euch sagen könnten und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, es einfach auszusprechen. Ihr wisst sicher, dass euer Vater Eärendil euch so oft verließ um Aman zu erreichen. Nun, offensichtlich ist es ihm gelungen. Der Stern dort, dies ist das Licht eines Silmarils, daran besteht für uns kein Zweifel. Wir sind mit den Edelsteinen zusammen aufgewachsen. Und nun segelt Eärendil, der Seefahrer am Himmelszelt als Stern", Maglors Stimme klang verträumt, als wäre er nicht wirklich anwesend.  
Elrond starrte nach oben und versuchte sich bewusst zu machen, dass es sein Vater war, den er dort sah, aber er scheiterte. Er konnte keinen Bezug aufbauen, da er keine Erinnerung hatte, an dem er seinen Vater festmachen konnte. Deshalb ließ ihn der Stern, von seiner Schönheit abgesehen, seltsam unberührt zurück.  
"Aber wie kommt er an einen Silmaril?", fragte Elros in die Stille hinein.  
Maedhros wandte den Blick vom Himmel und sah ihn ungläubig an.   
"Ihr wisst doch, dass eure Mutter im Besitz von einem Silmaril war. Schließlich seid ihr so zu uns gekommen."  
"Schon, aber sie ist doch … also ihr habt doch gesagt, dass sie … sie … tot ist", stammelte Elros.  
Maglor nahm ihn sanft bei den Schultern. "Das ist, was wir dachten. Aber als sie sich von dem Felsvorsprung ins Meer gestürzt hat, muss Ulmo sie gerettet haben. Sie wird euren Vater irgendwie erreicht haben. Das ist die einzige Erklärung."  
Elros schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er sah verzweifelt aus.  
"Das würde aber heißen, dass …"  
" … sie nie wieder zurückkommen", beendete Elrond Elros' Satz, erstaunt darüber wie ruhig seine Stimme klang.  
"Ja", antwortete Maedhros. Eine Zeit lang warteten die Zwillinge darauf, dass er mehr sagte, aber er schwieg.  
"Das heißt, dass sie uns einfach hier lassen? Ihnen ist unser Schicksal egal? Ihr habt uns doch mitgenommen, weil ihr uns als Druckmittel einzusetzen gedachtet, sollte Eärendil zurückkehren, richtig? Aber er kehrt nicht zurück und Mutter auch nicht! Wieso? Sind wir ihnen so gleichgültig? Sie können doch nicht einmal wissen, dass es uns gut geht und ihr uns gut behandelt? Ebenso könnten wir als eure Gefangene in Kerkern hocken oder tot sein!", Elrond war verletzt und wütend.  
"Das stimmt nicht ganz", erwiderte Maglor mit seiner ruhigen, weichen Stimme. "Wir haben euch nicht als Geiseln aufgenommen, dafür war die ganze Situation zu unübersichtlich. Woher hätten wir wissen sollen, dass eure Mutter überlebt? Genauso gut hätte der Silmaril an den Grund des Ozeans sinken können, unerreichbar für immer. Dann hätten wir Geiseln, aber für was? Wir haben euch aufgenommen, weil wir Schuld für euer Schicksal tragen. Es klingt paradox, aber es ist doch das Wenigste, was wir noch tun konnten. Wir sind Mörder, Elrond. Du kannst vor dieser Tatsache nicht weglaufen. Es gibt keine Rettung mehr für Maedhros und mich, wir haben unser Schicksal vor Jahrhunderten besiegelt. Was eure Eltern angeht; über sie wage ich nicht zu urteilen. Wer weiß, wie ihr und euer Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn wir nicht eingegriffen hätten."  
Elrond stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und er sah auch wie Elros den Kopf abwandte.  
"Maglor hat Recht", sprach Maedhros und seine Stimme klang rau. "Wir haben drei Sippenmorde begangen und unendlich viele Elben haben ihr Leben gelassen. Ich habe euch vor allem aufgenommen um etwas Schuld zu tilgen. Beim zweiten Sippenmord, den wir begingen, in Doriath, wo meine Brüder Celegorm, Curufin und Caranthir fielen und nur eure Mutter mit dem Silmaril entkam, setzten Celegorms Diener die Brüder eurer Mutter in der Wildnis aus. Ihre Namen waren Eluréd und Elurín. Ich suchte sie lange und verzweifelt, aber ich fand sie nie. Elrond und Elros aber lebten und ich konnte sie retten und aufziehen."  
Es war so viel Leere in Maedhros Blick, dass es Elros das Herz zusammenzog.  
"Ihr seid frei", sagte Maglor schließlich und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer. "Wenn ihr gehen wollt, könnt ihr das tun. Ihr wisst jetzt von wem ihr aufgezogen worden seid und keiner von uns wird es euch übel nehmen, wenn ihr das Band nun brechen wollt."  
Elrond und Elros sahen sich an.   
Dann trat Elros vor Maedhros.  
"Herr, Ihr habt Recht in allem, was Ihr sagt und es gibt nichts zu beschönigen. Aber die Umstände sind wie sie sind und es würde alles nur schwerer machen, wenn wir beständig darüber nachdenken, wie es anders hätte sein können. Unsere Eltern haben uns verlassen und sie werden auch nicht zurückkommen um uns zu holen. Sie haben ihre Entscheidung getroffen und ich werde versuchen nicht darüber zu urteilen, weil ich ihre Beweggründe nicht kenne. Doch ihr beide habt uns aufgenommen und großgezogen. Alles, was wir wissen, haben wir von euch gelernt. Ihr habt euch unser angenommen und wir konnten uns nicht beklagen. Es gibt keine Entscheidung zu treffen. Wir werden bei euch bleiben, Ada."  
Elrond nickte und trat an Elros' Seite. Er blickte Maglor an. "Mein Bruder spricht für uns beide und findet die richtigen Worte. Ich bin stolz, euch Ada nennen zu können."  
Maedhros tat einen stürmischen Schritt vor und schloss die Zwillinge in die Arme. Elros konnte den Armstumpf in seinem Rücken spüren und musste an Geloriands Geschichte denken. Er schloss seine Arme fester um Maedhros, als er spürte, wie viel dieser Elb versucht und verloren hatte und wie oft er gescheitert war.  
Maedhros Umarmung war kurz und kräftig und als er sie losließ, wandte er sich abrupt um.  
Maglor umarmte sie nun und in seinen sturmgrauen Augen standen Tränen, aber das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war unbeschwert und frei. Er hielt sie länger in den Armen und küsste beide von ihnen auf die Stirn.  
Stumm kehrten sie zu Viert zum Lagerfeuer zurück und Geloriand fühlte sich von seinen Sinnen betrogen, als er den Abend mit seinen ausgelassenen Herren und neckenden Prinzen verbrachte.

Maedhros aber blickte später, kurz bevor er auf sein Lager sinken würde, noch einmal zum Himmel.  
Der Silmaril war jetzt unerreichbar und er war dankbar dafür.  
Doch er wusste, um was Eärendil und Elwing die Valar gebeten haben mussten. Genauso wie er wusste, dass sie nicht die Einzigen sein konnten, die den Stern gesehen hatten.  
Die Zeiten der Ruhe würden bald vorbei sein.


	6. Die Boten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wieder ein wenig zu spät :(  
> Entschuldigung!  
> Die Zeilen am Ende werdem jeden aus Herr der Ringe bekannt vorkommen.   
> Ja, ich habe ein wenig geklaut mit den "weißen Sandstränden und dem frischen grünen Land", aber es ist einfach so ein bedeutungsvoller Satz.

Maedhros sollte Recht behalten. Auch wenn noch ein wenig Zeit verging bis sich seine stumme Prophezeiung erfüllen sollte.  
Drei Jahre, die für Elrond und Elros Ewigkeit und Lidschlag zugleich waren.

Es war später Frühling und ihre weißen Leinenhemden waren durchgeschwitzt.  
Elronds Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, ein jeder Atemzug schmerzte. Sein Zopf hatte sich gelöst und die Haare klebten ihm störend im Gesicht.  
Die Luft lag schwer über ihnen und keine Brise erfrischte sie.   
Ihm Gegenüber stand sein Ebenbild, kurzhaarig, ebenso schwer atmend.   
Die Holzschwerter hatten sie gegen ihre eigenen echten ausgetauscht. Edle, lange und schwere Klingen, die ihnen Maedhros und Maglor geschmiedet und geschenkt hatten.  
Beide besagte Brüder standen außerhalb des Trainingsplatzes. Maedhros mit verschränkten Armen und Maglor gegen die Mauer der Festung gelehnt. 

Elrond wusste, dass er keine Chance mehr gegen seinen Bruder hatte. Seine Arme waren müde und seine Beine schmerzten. Schweiß tropfte ihm von der Stirn in die Augen. Er blinzelte.  
Ein Fehler.  
Elros, wie ein Python, schnellte vor, mühelos und ohne jedes Anzeichen von Müdigkeit und ließ sein Schwert die Luft zerschneiden. Elrond schaffte es gerade noch seine Klinge hochzureißen und den Angriff zu parieren, doch es war eine unbeholfene und langsame Bewegung. Unter Elros starkem Schlag erzitterten Elronds Arme. Die Klinge rutschte ihm aus der Hand und landete mit einem unangenehm klirrenden Geräusch auf dem Boden. Ohne über sein Handeln nachzudenken hastete Elrond vor, im Begriff seine Waffe wieder aufzunehmen. Er hatte die Rechnung ohne seinen Bruder gemacht. Erbarmungslos trat ihm dieser gegen die ausgestreckte Hand. Elrond jaulte auf und zog sie rasch zurück. Schneller als er es wahrnehmen konnte, hatte er Elros' Knie in seinem Bauch und sein Bruder beförderte ihn mit Schwung in den Dreck.   
Elronds Wange schrappte unangenehm über Schotter.  
Langsam richtete er sich auf alle Viere, keuchte und würgte ein wenig, überlegte es sich doch anders und ließ sich wieder fallen, diesmal aber auf den Rücken.  
Der Himmel war strahlend blau. Elrond versuchte Luft in seine ausgelaugten Lungen zu pumpen.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Elros sein Schwert fallen und sich unbeholfen auf seinen Hintern plumpsen ließ.   
Das einzige Geräusch war ihr unregelmäßiger Atem.  
Nach ein paar Minuten spürte er die Anwesenheit der beiden anderen Elben.  
Elrond drehte sich auf die Seite und zwei Paare schlichter Lederstiefel schoben sich in sein Blickfeld.  
"Ein guter Kampf", hörte er Maedhros sagen. Das erste Lob seit sie angefangen hatten von ihm Lektionen in der Schwertkunst zu erhalten. Elrond traute seinen Ohren kaum.   
"Ja", vernahm er Maglors Stimme. "Ihr seid so weit." Inzwischen kannte Elrond Maglor gut genug um den sorgsam verborgenen Unterton von Bedauern zu erkennen. Elrond raffte sich endlich auf und brachte sich in eine sitzende Position. Die Umgebung in seinem Blickfeld kam ebenfalls wieder in Ordnung und alles fügte sich den Gesetzen der Natur. Die große Festung, die Pferdeställe, von denen ein leichter Geruch von Mist ausging, der große Hof, die kleinen Hundehütten und, dort wo sie sich befanden, der Übungsplatz. Eigentlich war es kein richtiger Übungsplatz, sondern die kleine behelfsmäßige Pferdeweide, doch sie trainierten dort seitdem sie dreizehn geworden waren. Es gab nichts besseres.  
Wehmut erfasste Elrond und er wusste nicht warum. Vielleicht war es Maglors Aussage. Wofür waren sie denn so weit? Elrond fühlte sich für nichts "so weit".  
Er seufzte. Sein Seufzen zerteilte die Stille, die eingetreten war und rüttelte ihre kleine Runde auf.  
Maglor streckte Elrond die Hand hin. "Kommt. Ihr habt euch wirklich etwas zu Essen verdient."  
Elrond ließ sich von Maglor hochziehen.  
"Mach dich nicht so schwer, Junge", lachte Maglor, was Elrond dazu veranlasste sich noch ein wenig schwerer zu machen. Er lächelte schelmisch. Maglor schickte sich an, Elrond einfach wieder loszulassen. Lachend kam er auf die Beine.  
Maedhros schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge, aber seine Augen funkelten. Elrond wusste, dass er der Meinung war, dass sein Bruder sich mehr Respekt verschaffen sollte.  
"Verzeihung", krächzte Elrond.  
Auch Elros kam auf die Beine. Er sah seinen Zwillingsbruder schuldbewusst an.  
"Schon in Ordnung", sagte Elrond und grinste schief. "Du bist nun mal der bessere von uns Beiden."  
"Deine Stärken liegen in anderen Bereichen. Das macht dich nicht schwächer. Außerdem bist du kein schlechter Schwertkämpfer, dein Bruder ist lediglich ein sehr guter", antwortete Maglor für Elros.  
"Sehr richtig", sprach Maedhros und legte Maglor einen Arm um die Schulter. "Und mit diesen weisen Worten gehen wir jetzt zum Abendmahl."

 

Es gab Fisch mit frischem Gemüse und weißem fluffigen Brot, dazu wurde der herbe Wein dieser Gegend gereicht.  
Sie saßen in der großen Halle und nahmen gemeinsam mit einem Großteil des Gefolges das Abendessen ein. Die Luft war erfüllt von Gesprächen, die lediglich kurz verstummten als Maedhros und Maglor den Raum betreten hatten, und danach aber wieder aufgenommen wurden.  
Elrond und Elros saßen mit ihren Ziehvätern am Ende des Tisches.  
Elros lächelte seinen Teller kurz selig an und verschlang dann in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit, was darauf lag, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick von Maedhros einbrachte.  
Maglor nahm einen Schluck Wein und richtete sein Wort dann an Elros: "Du solltest wirklich auf dein Benehmen achten. Wir sehen das nicht so eng, aber in anderen Elbenkönigreichen ist man etwas … "  
"Penibler? Spitzfindiger? Kleinkarierter?", half Maedhros seinem Bruder weiter und klang dabei abfällig.  
Maglor warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
Elros mäßigte sich, aber entgegnete dennoch: "Das mag sein, Ada, aber was sollte ich dann dort suchen?"  
Elrond lachte in sich hinein; Elros hatte noch immer eine scharfe Zunge.  
"Du vergisst, was du bist", sprach Maglor ernst.  
"Ein Elb?", schoss Elros zurück.   
Maedhros warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, was Elros zu einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung veranlasste.  
"Wir sind Halbelben", nahm Elrond das Thema wieder auf. "Unsere Abstammung mag edel sein, dennoch gehören wir bloß zur Hälfte zu eurem Volk. Außerdem sind wir junge Halbelben und hohe Abstammung hin oder her, niemand wird allzu großes Interesse an unserer Anwesenheit oder unserem Rat haben. Wieso sollten wir weggehen? Das ist unser Zuhause."  
Maedhros fing Elronds Blick auf, sah ihm lang in die Augen und schlug die Lider erst nieder, als er merkte wie unangenehm Elrond die Situation wurde.  
"Richtig, kleiner Halbelb. Wieso solltest du gehen?"  
Maglor räusperte sich und die ohnehin schon angespannte Stimmung drohte zu bersten. Elrond bemerkte erstaunt, dass ein Konflikt zwischen den beiden Brüdern schwelte. Wie hatte sich das so lange seiner Aufmerksamkeit entziehen können?  
Es war schließlich Elros der die Stille brach: "Mir scheint unser Gespräch schweift viel zu weit. Es ging darum, dass ich aufhöre zu essen wie ein hungriger Ork. Ich lasse es sein, Ada."  
Maglor lächelte Elros zu und nickte, aber trotzdem scheiterte Elros Versuch die Stimmung aufzulockern.  
Schweigend nahmen sie das Essen ein. Elrond kaute lustlos auf seinem Fisch herum, während Elros penibel genau darauf achtete, korrekt zu essen. Von Maglor wurde das nicht im Geringsten gewürdigt, denn dieser starrte auf seinen Teller und bedachte seinen älteren Bruder mit einem Schweigen aus Eis, was an Maedhros abperlte wie Wasser.  
Maglor hob erst wieder den Blick als einer der Wachposten, die unten am Berg stationiert waren, keuchend und verschwitzt in die Halle kam.  
Elrond ließ verdutzt die Gabel sinken.  
Der Elb verbeugte sich und hob die Stimme: "Meine Herren Maedhros und Maglor, Boten unter dem Wappen von Hohekönig Gil-Galad stehen am Fuße des Amon Ereb und begehren Einlass."  
Maedhros Haltung straffte sich.  
"Sie versicherten, Herr, dass sie in friedlicher Absicht kommen. Sie haben den ganzen Weg von Balan zurückgelegt. Sie sind erschöpft und hoffen auf eine schnelle Antwort Eurerseits."  
"Und auf eine positive, nehme ich an? Was sonst noch? Sänften? Mögen sie erschöpft sein wie sie wollen, mögen sie meinetwegen aus Valinor kommen, es ist mir egal! Ich habe in meinem Leben mehr Meilen zurückgelegt, größere Kämpfe gefochten und schwierigere Allianzen ausgehandelt. Mein Respekt hält sich in engen Grenzen", Maedhros' kalte Stimme durchschnitt den nun totenstillen Raum.  
Er war aufgestanden und seine Augen waren von so hellem Grau, dass sie silbern zu sein schienen. Maedhros war ein Sohn Feanors und in diesem Moment war das von keinem zu übersehen.  
Seine Stimme wurde ruhiger, aber nicht weniger distanziert, als er fortfuhr: "Sagt ihnen, ich werde sie empfangen. Es ist Platz genug in dieser Festung."  
Der Elbenkrieger verbeugte sich tief und eilte zurück. Wenige Minuten später hörte man Pferdehufe den Hof der Festung verlassen.  
Die Stille in der Halle hielt an, was Maedhros' Schritte umso deutlicher vernehmbar machte. Elrond wusste, dass er lautlos gehen konnte und so hatte jeder Schritt etwas endgültiges. Er wagte es nicht zu Elros zu blicken, irgendetwas zwang ihn, seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz Maedhros zuzuwenden.   
Der hochgewachsene Elb drehte sich in der Tür um.  
"Maglor."  
Sein jüngerer Bruder erhob sich und Elrond spürte den Luftzug als er hinter ihm vorbei ging.   
"Esst auf, dann zieht euch auf eure Zimmer zurück. Seht zu, dass ihr gut gekleidet seid, wenn wir abends nach euch schicken."  
Mit diesen geflüsterten Worten eilte Maglor seinem Bruder nach.

Die Luft war heiß und stickig und das von Elros geöffnete Fenster, an dem er lehnte, schien das Zimmer eher zu erwärmen anstatt es abzukühlen. Dunkle Wolken kündigten ein heftiges Gewitter an.  
Die Zwillinge hatten gebadet und ihre feinsten Kleider angelegt. Beide trugen dunkelblaue Hemden, darüber ein helles Wams, bestickt mit Goldfäden. Ihre Hosen waren vom selben Blau wie ihre Hemden und ihre Füße steckten in schlichten Lederstiefeln. Elros hatte lange damit zugebracht, Elronds Haar in komplizierte Zöpfe zu flechten und war dabei nicht müde geworden zu betonen, wie sehr er kurzes Haar bevorzugte.  
Nun saßen sie in Elronds Zimmer, denn schon seit einigen Jahren bewohnten die Zwillinge getrennte Kammern, obwohl sie sich meist nur zum Schlafen trennten und so einer der Räume tagsüber immer leer stand.  
Und sie warteten. Die Zeit zog sich hin wie der dickflüssige Bienenhonig, den Elros so gerne in seinen Abendtee nahm.  
"Da! Sie kommen!", rief Elros und lehnte sich so weit aus dem Fenster, dass Elrond befürchtete, er könnte fallen. Er sprang auf und trat zu Elros.  
Tatsächlich! Beeindruckt blickte er hinaus. Zwölf Elben in glänzenden Rüstungen und alle ritten auf schneeweißen Rössern, zwei von ihnen trugen große Banner.  
"Zwölf weiße Sterne auf blauem Grund. Das Wappen des Hohekönigs", murmelte Elrond. Die Zwillinge tauschten einen Blick.  
"Was meinst du, was er will?", fragte Elros seinen Bruder.  
"Nun, ich weiß es nicht, aber es heißt, dass Ereinion Gil-Galad die Überlebenden von der Schlacht an den Häfen von Sirion aufgenommen hat, was bedeutet, dass es nicht die angenehmsten Gespräche werden."  
Elros schnaubte und schaute wieder auf den Hof, wo die fremden Elben von ihren Pferden abstiegen.  
"Sie wissen sich auf jeden Fall zu präsentieren."  
"Meinst du Maglor und Maedhros werden uns sofort dazu nehmen oder zuerst mit den Boten alleine sprechen?", fragte Elrond das, was ihn viel brennender interessierte.  
Elros kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.  
"Nun ja, schwer zu sagen. Je nachdem aus welcher Sichtweise man es sieht, könnte es entweder klug sein uns hinzuzuziehen, oder eine Dummheit. Wir könnten die Gemüter beruhigen, indem wir zeigen, wie gut es uns hier geht und eine entspannte Verhandlungsbasis für was auch immer schaffen. Oder genau das Gegenteil, denn immerhin sind wir die Prinzen des Sirion und Gefangene, wenn man so will."  
"Aber das sind wir nicht!"  
"Können sie das wissen?", gab Elros zu bedenken.  
Elrond rollte die Augen, kein Stück weiter als vorher. Er wagte es nicht seine Vermutungen auszusprechen, aber er wusste auch, dass es nicht nötig war.  
Die Prinzen des Sirion, Söhne von Earendil und Elwing, Angehörige einiger der mächtigsten Familien der Noldor-Elben.  
Natürlich wussten sie, was die Boten des Hohekönigs wollten.  
Sie starrten nach draußen, obwohl der Hof längst wieder leer war.  
Es klopfte.  
Elros räusperte sich und rückte einen Zopf von Elrond wieder in Position.  
"Auf geht's, Bruderherz."  
"Ich drücke uns die Daumen", erwiderte Elrond und versuchte sich an einem frechen Lächeln.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Elleth steckte den Kopf herein. "Die Herren Elros und Elrond? Man erwartet euch an der Tafel", sagte sie und klang dabei ein wenig aufgeregt.

Die Elben verstummten als Elrond und Elros den Raum betraten.  
Unruhig sah Elrond sich um. Maedhros hatte Feanors Banner aufhängen lassen, war das erste, was er feststellte. In all der Zeit, in der sie hier gelebt hatten, hatte er das nicht einmal veranlasst.  
Das zweite, was er bemerkte war wie anders die Elben unter Gil-Galad sich kleideten. Gegen die Kleidung und die Tücher in die sich die Boten hüllten, kam Elrond sich vor wie ein Bauer. Auf Amon Ereb gingen sie schlicht, meist nicht mehr als ein buntes Hemd, braune Hosen und Lederstiefel. Selbst Maedhros und Maglor trugen nichts aufwändigeres.  
Im starken Kontrast dazu hatten ausnahmslos alle Elben des Hohekönigs lange Umhänge aus feinsten Stoffen, kunstvoll bestickt an. Tuniken in Gold, Silber oder Dunkelblau und Lederstiefel mit Schnallen aus edlen Metallen, sogar Mithril meinte Elrond zu entdecken. Ihre Häupter und Haare waren gekrönt von ineinander verschlungenen Stirnreifen mit eingearbeiteten Diamanten oder Perlen.   
Trotz all dieser Pracht wirkten sie nicht halb so herrschaftlich wie Maedhros und sein Bruder Maglor, die in der Mitte des Raumes standen.  
Die beiden Brüder trugen weder Stirnreife noch Umhänge. Maedhros Haare waren ungeflochten, er trug ein schlichtes, weißes Leinenhemd und darüber ein grünes Wams. Maglor trug dieselbe Kombination in Blau und auch seine Haare fielen offen über seine Schultern.  
Dennoch blieb kein Zweifel, dass sie die vornehmsten Elben in diesem Raum waren. Ihre Herrschaftlichkeit lag in der Schlichtheit.  
Elben wie Maedhros und Maglor benötigten weder Seide noch Schmuck. Sie mussten ihre Bedeutsamkeit nicht durch Materielles hervorheben. So wie sie dort standen, konnten sie mühelos als herausragende Persönlichkeiten erkannt werden.

Alle Blicke lagen auf ihnen als sie den Raum durchquerten.  
Angekommen bei ihren Ziehvätern flankierte Elrond Maglor und Elros Maedhros. Ohne große Überraschung nahmen sie das Stirnrunzeln wahr, dass diese Geste nach sich zog.  
Ein Elb von Gil-Galads Gefolge trat hervor und verbeugte sich.  
"Meine Prinzen Elrond und Elros, mein Name ist Inahel. Einst gehörte ich dem Gefolge Eurer Mutter an und ich kannte Euch als Ihr Kinder wart", sprach er und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
Elrond erwiderte seinen Blick angestrengt, doch keine noch so verschwommene Erinnerung wollte sich mit dem Gesicht verbinden.  
Inahel verstand und wirkte enttäuscht.  
Elrond und Elros verbeugten sich und sagten gleichzeitig: "Es ist uns eine Ehre, Herr Inahel."  
"Habt Verständnis, wir waren sehr klein und es ist lange Zeit her", führte Elros den Satz fort.  
"Ihr würdet Euch erinnern, wäre nicht so viel Schreckliches dazwischen gekommen", erwiderte Inahel schneidend mit Blick auf Maedhros, dessen Miene versteinert war.  
"In der Tat", sagte Elrond in ruhigem Ton. "Aber die Dinge liegen wie sie liegen."  
Er merkte sofort, dass er die falschen Worte gewählt hatte. Entsetzte Blicke begegneten ihm und die sowieso angespannte Stimmung kippte.  
Inahels Augen verengten sich.  
"Sie haben Euch tatsächlich viel gelehrt, wie ich sehe."  
Elronds Herz schlug heftig in seiner Brust und er wollte etwas erwidern, spürte aber Maglors Hand auf seiner Schulter. Auch Inahels Blick schoss zu der, wenn auch möglichst unauffällig ausgeführten, Bewegung.  
"Und gut im Griff", ergänzte er.  
Elros räusperte sich. "Dieser Eindruck kann entstehen. Ich leugne nicht die Taten, die Maedhros und Maglor begangen haben, Inahel. Allerdings solltet Ihr nicht vergessen, dass zu eben diesen Taten auch die zählt, mit der sie uns aufgenommen und großgezogen haben. Ihr wisst, dass dies nicht aus Eigennutz geschehen ist. Es wäre Dummheit gewesen zu hoffen, dass Elwing überlebt und der Silmaril nicht verloren wäre. Unter Maedhros und Maglor erhielten wir eine gute Ausbildung, sie kümmerten sich herzlich um uns und machten so einen Teil der Schuld, die sie auf sich luden, wieder gut. Sie gaben uns ein Heim und Liebe, also vergaben wir ihnen."  
Inahel starrte Elros entgeistert an. Maedhros erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln.  
"Sie nahmen Euch eure Eltern! Sie mordeten Euer Volk, schlimmer noch, ihr eigenes! Wie könnt Ihr auch nur an Vergebung denken?", sagte Inahel mit erhobener Stimme.  
Elrond tat einen Schritt vor und schüttelte Maglors Hand ab.  
"Weil nur Vergebung wahren Frieden bringt. Sollen wir hassen bis in alle Ewigkeit? Wir sind unsterblich! Um wieder zu Hoffnung und Ruhe zu gelangen müssen wir, ja, wir sind geradezu gezwungen dazu, Schuld zu erlassen, neue Chancen zu eröffnen. Die Konsequenz wäre ein zerstrittenes, verfluchtes und von Hass zerfressenes Volk zu sein, in dem niemand dem anderen traut. Was Maedhros und Maglor betrifft, so hege ich keinen Groll gegen sie. Sie haben keinen Einfluss an mir genommen, was sie einfach hätten tun können. Sie haben zugelassen, dass wir unsere eigene Meinung bilden konnten und sie traten uns in Ehrlichkeit gegenüber. Die Schuld, die sie an mir haben, habe ich damit vergeben. Alles andere liegt nicht in meinem Urteil, sondern in dem der Valar und ihnen müssen sie gegenüber treten, nicht uns."  
"Das sind edle Worte, Prinz Elrond und sie tun Euch Ehre. Ich würde sie weise nennen, aber Ihr seid junge Halbelben und Ihr wisst nichts von ihren vorherigen Handlungen und welches Übel sie über uns brachten."  
"Wir haben davon gelesen", sagte Elros schnell. "Es ist nicht so als ob sie euch gezwungen hätten ihnen nach Beleriand zu folgen!"  
"Elros", sagte Maglor leise und warnend. "Meine Herren, es geht nicht um die Frage unserer Schuldigkeit. Es sind Elros und Elrond um die es sich handelt. Wie Ihr seht, geht es ihnen gut und sie wurden angemessen behandelt. Das ist es, worum Ihr Euch sorgtet und wie Ihr seht erweist sich Eure Sorge als unbegründet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr nun mit ihnen alleine reden wollt. Mein Bruder und ich werden den Raum verlassen."   
Mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung in Maedhros Richtung trat Maglor aus dem Raum. Maedhros folgte seinem Bruder und die Türen fielen ins Schloss.  
Des Hohekönigs Gefolge entspannte sich sichtlich. Sie hatten Angst gehabt, erkannte Elrond verwundert und auf einmal merkte er, wie wenig er tatsächlich von den Auswirkungen Maedhros' und Maglors Taten wusste.  
"Ihr seid groß geworden", sagte Inahel und seine Augen glitzerten.  
Elronds Groll auf ihn schwand. Er konnte ihn verstehen und gleichzeitig aber liebte er Maglor und Maedhros, die seine Väter waren. Ihm war bewusst in welch delikater Position er sich befand.  
Elrond warf einen schnellen Blick zu seinem Bruder, der diesen hilflos erwiderte.  
Ein anderer Elb trat vor mit dunklem Haar und dunklen Augen, etwas, was Elrond noch nie gesehen hatte.  
Er stellte sich als Eledhain vor.  
"Mein König lädt Euch in sein Königreich ein. Ihr seid ihm sehr willkommen und er würde sich freuen, die Söhne Eärendils an seiner Seite zu wissen."  
"Wo sie hingehören", ergänzte Inahel.  
"Wieso jetzt?", sagte Elros und klang verzweifelt. "Wieso heute? Wieso nicht vor so vielen Jahren?"  
"Wir dachten Ihr wäret tot als wir Maedhros' Krieger vor Euren Räumen stehen sahen und wir hatten nicht die Waffenkraft ihnen gegenüber zu treten. Wir erfuhren erst sehr viel später, dass Ihr am Leben wart und selbst dann wollten wir die beiden Söhne Feanors nicht konfrontieren. Erst als wir Eärendil am Himmel sahen, wussten wir, dass ihr nun nutzlos für sie geworden wart und dass wir nun zu Euch gehen können und Eure Freigabe fordern können ohne Euer Leben oder das Leben unserer Krieger in Gefahr zu bringen. Trotzdem erforderte es lange Planung und der Hohekönig Gil-Galad wog viel für und wider ab. Euer Wohl liegt ihm am Herzen und über all die Zeit hat er euch nicht vergessen. Ist er doch der Sohn von Fingon, und ihr Kindeskinder von Fingons Bruder Turgon. Ihr seid im Blut verbunden." Inahel sprach schnell als würden die Worte verschwinden, wenn er sie nicht über seine Zunge brächte.  
"Fingon war Maedhros' engster Freund", sprach Elros leise.  
Inahel sah ihn lange an, aber erwiderte nichts.  
"Kommt mit uns. Auf Feanors Söhne wartet nichts mehr als Verdammung und Verzweiflung. So sehr ihr es Euch anders wünscht, ihr Schicksal ist besiegelt seit sie den Schwur leisteten! In ihrer Zukunft gibt es nur Dunkelheit. Ihr seid jung und euer Leben sagt große Taten voraus. Von Dunkelheit sollt Ihr beide noch lange verschont bleiben und wenn die Herren Maedhros und Maglor euch so lieben wie Ihr es sagt, dann wissen sie das und werden Euch gehen lassen, ja, sie werden Euch bitten zu gehen!", Eledhain legte all seine Überzeugungskraft in seine Stimme.  
"Wir kennen den Hohekönig Gil-Galad nicht, Herr Eledhain. Das hier ist unser Heim. Wieso müssen wir jetzt schon fort?", Elrond hörte selbst wie unbeholfen und kindlich er klang, aber er fühlte sich nicht anders und schämte sich dessen auch nicht.  
Eledhain sah ihn traurig an. "Es ist der Vorabend des letzten Krieges gegen Morgoth. Es heißt, es zöge ein Heer von Valinor aus, an dessen Spitze der Maiar Eönwë steht, Herold des mächtigsten Valar, Manwë. Gar die Valar selbst sollen Fuß auf Mittelerde setzten. Es ist wichtig, in diesem Krieg auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen. Maedhros und Maglor sind verflucht. Wenn es Hoffnung für Euch geben soll, so stellt euch unter Gil-Galads Dienste. Euch soll der verhängnisvolle Schwur der Silmaril nicht treffen. Feanors Söhne können ihm nicht entkommen, aber Ihr könnt es! Jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt dafür!"  
Elrond und Elros sahen sich an.  
Elrond wollte nicht gehen. Das war sein Heim, er wollte Maglor nicht verlassen. Er dachte an Maedhros funkelnde Augen, seine tadelnden Blicke, an Geloriands Späße und an Maglors Finger, die seine Haare flochten.  
An die Tage an denen Maedhros am Schreibtisch Briefe geschrieben hatte und Maglor neben ihnen auf der Bank gesessen hatte und ihre Finger über seine Harfe geführt hatte bis sie es selbst konnten.  
Elrond spürte wie Elros' Hand sich um die seinige schloss.

"Es reicht." Maedhros klang ruhig. Er stand in der Tür wie eine Statue.   
"Gebt ihnen zumindest etwas Zeit. Ihr seid eingeladen so lange zu bleiben, wie sie für ihre Entscheidung brauchen. Die Zimmer sind hergerichtet."  
Elrond kam er unendlich müde vor. Maitimo, der Wohlgeformte. Seine Schönheit war immer noch zu erkennen, aber unvermittelt fragte Elrond sich, wie er wohl ausgesehen haben musste, als seine Sorgen noch dem Wetter galten, er noch seine zweite Hand besessen hatte und keine Narben gehabt hatte, die sein Gesicht zerteilten.  
So stand er noch mit Elros im Raum, als Inahel und Eledhain mit ihren Leuten die Halle schon längst verlassen hatten.  
Maglor erschien neben Maedhros. Weniger Narben im Gesicht, dafür mehr im Herzen.   
Sie standen da und sahen sich an und der Abstand zwischen ihnen erschien unüberwindbar, obwohl sie sich doch so nah waren.

Schließlich begleiteten sie Maedhros und Maglor in Maglors Zimmer.   
Maedhros schenkte Wein aus und Maglor setzte sich an die Harfe und spielte das erste Mal seit Jahrhunderten wieder ein Lied.  
Die Melodie floss durch den Raum; mal traurig, mal hoffnungsvoll, stark und kriegerisch um dann bedacht und sanft zu werden. Sie malte Bilder in die Luft und als Maglor seine Stimme erhob, fingen die Bilder an sich zu bewegen, glitten durch ihre Köpfe und erfüllten sie mit Träumen von goldenen und silbernen Bäumen, weißen Städten, feinen Sandstränden, saftigem grünen Land, strahlendem Sternenhimmel und flüssigem Glück. Von einem Leben vor dem Schwur. Von einem Leben, in dem sie die echten Söhne von Maglor und Maedhros waren und in dem kein Gefolge von Gil-Galad kam um sie vor eine Wahl zu stellen, die keine war.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für's Lesen :) Ich hoffe sehr, dass es gefällt.  
> Uploads kommen wöchentlich, immer am Sonntag :)
> 
> Alles Liebe!
> 
> Ach und: Bei Fragen, einfach fragen :D


End file.
